Journey of the Stars: part 1 Children of the Sun and the Moon
by Silver Star Pack
Summary: Elsa and Anna find out a secret from their parents past. a secret they were never meant to know. the secret of their birth is something they never knew existed let alone something they thought they'd find. Frozen/RotG/Tangled/HttyD/Brave. Jackunzel, Merricup, Anna/Kristoff. Rated T 'cause i'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Prologue

On a rainy spring afternoon, in Burgess, a young woman was siting on the floor of a bedroom with two little kids, a boy and a girl.

The boy had brown hair, honey brown eyes, and looked about 7. He was wearing blue pajamas.

The little girl had messy blonde hair, bright green eyes, and looked about 3. She was wearing pink and white pajamas.

the young lady appeared to be 16 years old with white hair that had a lot of thin silver streaks in it, sapphire blue eyes, and snow white skin. She was wearing a pair of black legging shorts and a loose white T-shirt. She was also wearing three pieces of jewelry, a silver swirl ring, a silver charm bracelet with a sun pendant on it, and a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant on it.

"Star!" Said the boy, "Tell us a story!"

"OK Jamie! What story do you want me to tell you?" Said the girl, Star

"The Two Sisters! the Two Sisters" Said the little girl

"OK Sophie, calm down, i'll tell it." Said Star

"Hey! I thought I was going to choose!" said Jamie

"Oh! So you don't want to hear the story? said Star

"yes, i want to hear the story." said Jamie embarrassed

"OK then!" said star cheerfully

"once upon a time there were two celestial sisters. The elder sister's name was Solana and she lived in the sun. The younger sister's name was Luna and she lived in the moon.

They used to have another sister but she had passed away many years ago." her voice grew a bit sad.

" well one day the two sisters decided that they need a group of very special people to protect the children of the world. they had already chosen 4 guardians but those were adults, but the two sisters wished to find children, because only a child can truly understand another child.

so Solana tried first. she searched the world but could find no child that could help other children in the way she needed. so she let a single drop of her sunshine fall from the sky. and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic golden flower. Solana had decided that, if she could not find a child to protect the children she would help everybody.

that flower had the ability to heal the sick and injured. but, unfortunately the first person to find it was an old witch. instead of sharing the sun's gift this woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded it's healing gift to keep her self young for hundreds of years!

Well, while all this was happening, Luna was trying her hand at finding a child. A while after the flower had grown Luna sensed something. She looked for what she was feeling, and she found it! She saw a child, a baby about to be born. He would be the firstborn of the King and Queen of a small northern kingdom called Arendelle. This child was going to be born with an incredible gift. This gift would give him a connection to Luna. She decided that once he came of age that he would be told of this connection and he would then start to protect the other children of the world.

But, once this child turned 4 and he discovered his powers, His parents took him to a village of trolls, to get a spell to rid the child of his powers. The spell did suppress the boy's powers, but the price was high. he lost his memory, not only his powers, but of his family and his past, so he could not be with them any more. And, not only did he lose his memory but every one who knew of him lost their memory of him as well. only his parents and the woman with them that night remembered. the child was given to the woman, Alice, to be raised by her and her husband.

Luna was sad, because these people saw the child's gift as a curse. None the less though, two years later, when she again sensed a child. funny thing was, this child was related to the boy. in fact, she was his younger sister! the girl was a very sweet and kind, a loving child.

three years later, her mother was going to have another child, but there was an accident, and her mother fell so the baby girl was born early. the stress of all this caused the girl to discover her powers a year early. but because she didn't want to worry her parents, so she hide her new-found ability's and so forgot about them for a bit, caught up in the wonder of having such an adorable baby sister!

That night, after everyone was in bed, she snuck into her new baby sister's room. as she stood there she thought of how she was a big sister now. so she created a little snow flake and let it fall on her sister's nose as she whispered to her that she would always protect her.

A long time after this, much further south in the kingdom of Corona, a queen was about to have a baby, but she became very sick. she was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle, of in this case, a magic golden flower. the whole kingdom had heard the story of the magic flower, of how it was the foundation of their kingdom.

That night Gothel was visiting the flower to restore her youth again. She sang a special song to make the flower glow and it healed her of her old age (very _very_ old age).

Just then, she heard foot steps, so she covered the flower with a fake bush. But, as she turned to run she bumped the bush with her lantern, knocking it over. but she didn't realize this, and kept running. just as she found a hiding spot two castle guards appeared. 'we found it!' they shouted as they looked down at the little cliff, and Gothel realized with horror that the bush had fallen over, revealing the flower! Her flower!

as the castle guards dug up the plant, she swore vengeance, saying that she would not rest until she had gotten back at then.

The Queen, meanwhile, had been healed. a healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair. to celebrate her birth the king and queen release a flying lantern into the sky, and for that one moment everything was perfect.

and then that moment ended.

Gothel broke into the palace. she was intent on killing the new baby princess, because they had destroyed the flower to heal the queen. then she noticed something. the king and queen both had brown hair but the princesses hair was a beautiful golden. on an impulse, she started to sing the flower song. the baby girls hair started to glow! Gothel reached down and grabbed a lock of the princesses hair. it turned her young just like the flower!

how was this possible! Gothel knew the flower's power could not be passed on in another form, hence that wasn't what was happening. perhaps having the power of the sun flowing through her mothers veins and thus her own, had changed the unborn child so that she was born with these incredible powers.

Gothel reach out with her scissors to cut off a lock of the child's hair. but when she tried to cut it she found she couldn't. the child's hair wouldn't be cut! 'fine' she decided 'there is more than one way to take this power with me and still exact my revenge!'

Gothel grabbed the girl, but she started to cry which woke her parents. they looked up, and in the window was a cloaked old woman, and in a flash she disappeared, taking the baby girl with her. the kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the lost princess, for deep in the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own.

Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

but the walls of that tower could not hide everything. each year on her birthday the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the night sky in hopes that one day, their lost princess would return.

But, a long time before any of this happened, someone was born who could help guide these children, though she did not know where her destiny would truly lead her, or who it would lead her to...

**Yay my first story! i'll probably update about once every two weeks. thanks for taking a peek! **


	2. The Beginning?

Chapter 1

Star POV. Video Diary.

"BEEP!"

"OK, video diary. video diary... (sigh) were do i even begin?" i say to myself as i start recording "i guess i should start from the beginning huh?"

"My name is Star."

"If you met me on the street and asked me how old i was i'd tell you that i'm 16. I wouldn't be lying because it's true... in a way. If you asked me where I got my (awesome!) jewelry from i'd say it was a family heirloom. And i'd be telling the truth... sort of. If you asked me where i was from i'd tell you my family used to live by the coast. and they did... kinda."

"Almost all my life I've been dodging questions like that, telling half truths. But i'm so tired of hiding, I've waited so long, to long. I can still remember how it all started, this journey of mine. So very long ago..."

Third Person P.O.V., Star's perspective.

A girl walked out of the water on to the beach. The moon was full and the stars were shining. She walked towards the nearby forest, looking for something. She had white hair, white skin, and icy sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing 2 pieces of jewelry, a necklace with a moon pendant and a bracelet with a sun pendant along with her sky blue dress and navy blue cloak. She looked about 16 and was barefoot.

"_I wonder what i'm looking for._" she thought "_I wish Luna had been more specific._"

Luna would sometimes give the girl, Star missions or messages, which were (usually) of great importance. Luna had told her that there was something very important she had to do on land, but she wouldn't tell her what that was.

As she walked along she wondered how her family was doing. She hadn't seen them in a long time. of course they were hardly even her family anymore, let alone that they didn't even know she existed!

as she got closer to the path she heard something. out of nowhere three horses went galloping by, one ridden by a man, another by a woman, and the last carried a woman holding a child, who looked a bit older than the other woman.

"_Now where are they going?_" thought star "_Better go investigate_."

Just then it crossed her mind that this was what Luna had sent her for. the thought made her curious. why would Luna send her to these people? where were they going in the middle of the night? and, most importantly, who were they?

Just then, Star noticed the frost covered grass in-front of her "_Frost?_" she thought "_but it's the middle of summer!_" Suddenly very alert and curious, she ran after the humans.

finally she reached the spot that the people had stopped at. it was a village of trolls. she had been here before, when she was visiting the Equines of the northern tribes. they had wanted to meet somewhere safe and that was the safest place they could think of.

Just then star noticed what was happening. The troll elder of the village, Pabbi, was casting a spell on the child. One of the women was holding the man, sobbing, the man looked sad and the other woman looked worried.

"Why, Ani!" said the sobbing woman "Why did our son have to be born with this curse?"

"Don't worry Rose," the man, Ani responded "It will all be over soon"

("_Annie?_" thought Star "_I may not know much about human culture but i'm pretty sure that's a girls name_")

"What will happen to the boy though?" asked the younger women

"The boy will go with you to be watch over and raised, Alice." said Ani "If you will accept him"

"Oh yes, sir!" said Alice. "Jackson is such a good child, of course i will take him!"

While they were talking it dawned on Star what this spell was supposed to do. Star was thoroughly disgusted with with them when she did. It was a spell to suppress the child's powers.

Why on earth were these people suppressing such a gift?! She had recognized what the gift was, the ability to bring and control winter. She knew that Luna would have a connection to one who possessed such a gift.

In fact, Star herself had such a gift! Not strong as what she could sense this child was going to be, but she did have it. She glared at these humans, wondering why they were doing such a thing. just imagine! Treating this gift as a curse! In her culture, a child born with such a gift was deeply respected for the connection it gave her to Luna, giving her special insight and wisdom.

At the same time though, she felt pity for the child. It wasn't his fault that he had powers, but they were taking away his life! It was a shame that he was treated this way. No wonder his family was doing this in secret, it was down right shameful!

At that very moment she realized what she had been sent to do.

The moment the spell was completed, Star started her mission. Alice took little Jackson in her arms and walked away. Rose and Ani (_"honestly, Annie?"_ Star thought) stayed, the woman sobbing in the man's arms, the man looking regretfully at the retreating form of the woman and child.

But, no matter how regretful they looked, Star knew she would never forgive either of them for what they had done to the boy.

Star followed the Alice, keeping in the shadows and staying out of sight. She had long ago found that, even if her powers came from the light, the shadows still welcomed her as a friend and ally.

As she walked Star pondered what the spell had done. Funny thing is the spell hadn't just taken the boy's memory away. It had also changed his appearance. His platinum blond hair had turned brown, his cobalt blue eyes turned honey brown. His fair skin now had a healthy tan. He almost looked like an entirely different person!

Finally, the woman reached her destination. It was a small village, at the edge of the kingdom's territory. The woman opened the door to a small cottage. Star heard Alice greet a man named Richard inside. In turn he asked her had happened that day.

Alice went on to tell him that she had found an orphaned boy on the road, and that she wanted to keep him and raise him as their son.  
>"He agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 11 years later that the next big, and rather sad, event in Star's life took place.<p>

Star had found work as a governess in the castle of the royal family of Arendelle. She mainly looked and cleaned up after the two princesses: Princess Elsa, the eldest and heir to the throne, and Princess Anna, the younger sister. Both were fun loving, bright, and happy little girls of nine and six.

Elsa was rather clever, capable, and compassionate for a child her age and star could tell she would make a good queen one day.

Anna was sweet, happy, and caring for one so young, and understood more than anyone but Star realized. Star knew that, no matter what came her way, Anna would always be able to handle it with a smile on her face. It was her best quality.

It was seen as the proper job for a 16 year old young lady. When Elsa became the next queen Star could possible become her hand maiden, one of the several young women who would possibly become some of the future queen's best friends. They needed girls who were young, but not too young. (_"little do they know i'm actually much older than 14 or even 16, my physical age"_ Often thought Star) At five years apart she would seem to be the perfect age to begin getting close to the princess, that way when she came of age, she would have a loyal older friend to lean on is times of distress.

"Thus it was appropriate that star had been the one who discovered Elsa's power.

Star had come into Elsa's room one night to read her a bedtime story, like she did every night. The room was filled with ice, the walls covered in frost. Elsa was curled up in a corner and looked scared. Star immediately knew what had happened.

"don't worry Elsa you can control it. you don't have to be afraid of your powers, they're beautiful! you just have to respect the power you posses and be careful." Star had assured her.

But troubling times were soon to fall over the castle. One fateful night while the two princesses were playing, Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her powers.

As Elsa held her baby sister in her arms, she saw a lock of Anna's bright red hair turn platinum blonde like her own. The young princess cried out for her parents, terrified for her baby sister, whom she had sworn to protect, and that was now becoming ice beneath her finger-tips.

One thing that night struck Star as particular though. when King Anthony and Queen Rosalyn burst in to the room the King said 'this is getting out of hand!'.

Now, why had he said that if he knew nothing of Elsa's powers? But star quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She had been hiding behind one of the pillars in the ballroom, as she always did when the princesses played in the dead of night.

When Elsa struck Anna, Star had wanted nothing more than to rush forward and help. but, it seemed her body wouldn't cooperate. Star stood and listened and remained hidden, frozen in her horror.

When the girls' parents arrived and took the 2 young princesses away, Star finally managed to pull herself together, scolded herself for not rushing forward to help, and followed them in silence.

The King and Queen took the 2 princesses to the village she had visited so years ago, when she first saw the boy with the icy gift.

Oh, how she had hated that village at first! ever since she had seen the troll elder erase the young boy's memory she had disliked coming back to this place to say the least. she had met with the Equines again, and for the life of 'em the trolls could not figure out why at first Star was so mad at them. she hadn't told them a thing, and she had refused to say a word more than necessary to the troll elder who had cast the

She had come to realize though that the trolls thought they were helping, and didn't know any better. In the same way she was no longer angry with the parents of the boy. They had only done what they thought best for their son. In a way she felt bad for them, they would never see their son again. Just like her family had never seen her again.

As she watched, as the trolls erased Anna's memory. The first time she had actually _seen_ the spell preformed of course, was when Jackson had lost his memory. She went to visit him now, on her day off. She had never told him of his past.

Luna though saddened by the child losing his powers, refused to let star use her own powers on the boy, thus returning both the boy's memory's and powers to him. She knew that Star still didn't have complete control of her powers (and probably never would), and that the consequences could be dangerous.

She watched again as a family was broken apart. Her own family had long ago been broken apart. Her father had been killed the day she turned 16. It was the day she had learned the secret of her had left a few years after that day. She had kept in contact with her 3 younger half sisters until they died. But she never revealed herself to her nieces. So the story of the forgotten princess had run rampid amongst her people, down to this day, though it seemed to be fading now.

As star pondered this and many other aspects of her life, she watched Pabbi erase Anna's memory of Elsa's power. Then he showed Elsa what was in store for her if she didn't learn to control her powers. In Star's opinion, he could have handled that one Alot better than he did. She knew from one look at Elsa's scared little face that the young girl would never be the same.

In that moment Star realized something. She recognized that scared little face. So thats what happened! It made to much sense to be otherwise! All the pieces of the puzzle fell perfectly into place. The way the King and Queen always radiated with want and regret, the king's odd comment earlier, and the way they seemed to know the way the the troll village all too well...

She wanted to kick herself for not realizing it sooner! What else had Star been sent to do that she didn't know about?

* * *

><p><strong>It takes me for ever to proof-read this stuff so this st<strong>**ory might not be to regular, sorry. I thought you'd all enjoy a bit more of the story. So, here I am, up at midnight, in a closet so i won't bother my older sister (Who I have to share a room with for now). i can't type yet so this takes FOREVER! but enough about my problems. Read & Review, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can. (turns) Well, Allons-y Kiche! time for us to go to bed! **


	3. What Now?

Chapter 2

Star's P.O.V. Video Diary.

"Before i tell you anymore i should state a few facts. The story of the celestial sisters is this: There were once three sisters named Solana, Iredessa, and Luna. they were Celestials, the daughters of time and space."

"The eldest sister, Solana, lived in the sun and watched over the day, bringing light and warmth to the world. She had golden hair and eyes, and a glowing copper complexion. She wore a golden dress that reached her ankles, it didn't have a seam in it. She also wore a necklace with a golden sun pendent on it, golden earrings, a golden crown, and no shoes."

"The youngest sister, Luna, lived in the moon and watched over the night. She had silver hair and eyes, and a milky white complexion. She wore a silver dress like that of her sister. She also wore a necklace with a silver full moon pendent on it, silver earrings, a silver crown, and no shoes."

"the middle sister, Iredessa, had perhaps the most important of responsibility of the sisters. Her hair was made up of alternating streaks of silver and gold she wore a dress like her sisters only it was white with silver and gold threads running through it. She wore a necklace made up of a black string and a white crystal in the shape of a six pointed star; a diamond with four points coming out of it where the sides met. She was the one who kept balance in the world, balancing the seasons, the land and sea and sky, light and darkness, and the elements. But perhaps the most important responsibility she had was balancing night and day. See her two sisters didn't always see eye to eye, so when an argument broke out she was the peacekeeper. Some say that Iredessa was even more powerful than her two sisters combined."

"That is why it was a great tragity when Iredessa lost her physical form. Her responsibility then fell to her daughter..."

* * *

><p>Third person P.O.V. Star's perspective<p>

As the years went by life in the castle went back to normal... almost.

Anna now had a platinum blond streak in her hair on the right side. The two princesses now had their own bedrooms instead of sharing one. The king and queen put all their time and energy into Elsa, trying too help her control her powers but in reality only making it worse. In the process they ended up all but ignoring Anna, never realizing how lonely they made her. Elsa had also quit her training with Star, scared of hurting her too.

Elsa hardly ever looked at Anna after that night, let alone talked too her. It had been decided that Elsa's power be kept a secret from Anna, too keep her safe. In Stars opinion, Anna should have been told. It was heartbreaking, to watch the little girl try to talk to her big sister and get shut out without even knowing why.

For the first couple years, Anna would go every day to Elsa's door, give their secret knock, and start singing:

Do you wanna build a snowman  
>Come on lets go and play<br>In never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
>And now we're not<br>I wish you would tell me why  
>Do you wanna build a snowman<br>It doesn't have to be a snowman  
>(go away Anna, Elsa would say)<br>Okay, bye

One of the most memorable and sad events occurred those years one of which was this: One day Elsa was looking outside the window, where she wasn't allowed to go after the accident, for fear of accidentally showing someone her power. When she touched the windowsill however, she froze it over. That night her father gave her a pair of gloves to wear, so her skin never touched and froze anything. He started teaching her "Conceal it, Don't feel it, Don't let it show"

After those first few years Anna's visits too her sister's door became less and less frequent. Once when she was nine Anna came to Elsa's door after her parents gave her a new double seated bike. Elsa was now twelve.

She once again gave their secret knock and started too sing:

Do you wanna build a snowman  
>Or ride our bike across the halls<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've started talking too<br>The pictures on the walls  
>(hang in there Joan)<p>

It gets a little lonely  
>All these empty rooms<br>Just watching the hours tick by  
>(Anna clicked her tongue in time with the clock)<p>

Another memorable but sad moment from those years was: Elsa had frozen part of the wall of her room through her thin gloves

"I'm scared!" Elsa said "They're getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down." her father said, reaching for her hands

Scared Elsa pulled her hands back "Don't touch me!" Elsa said "Please, i don't want too hurt you"

The King and Queen looked regretfully at each other. they hadn't meant for the end result of all the training they gave her to be that she was so scared she wouldn't even let them touch her! The next day Elsa's new gloves arrived. these were nice and thick.

There was a far worse incident that year though

Years later, when Anna was fifteen, she was dancing and jumping down the halls. Then she passed her sisters door. She looked at it putting out her hand slightly as if she wanted to knock again, then she just shook her head to herself and went on her way. She ran to her parents room, where they were packing for their trip to a nearby kingdom.

"See you in 2 weeks!" She said as she hugged them.

The King and Queen went down stairs to go to the docks, there they said goodbye to Elsa.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, looking fearful

"Don't worry we'll be home soon" Her father had promised.

They weren't.

The King and Queen never even made it to the other kingdom. They had been lost at see on the way there. The whole kingdom was grieved over the lose of their fair and noble King and their beloved queen. Anna was the only princess present at the funeral. After it was over and she got back to the castle, she again went to her sister's door, knocked, and started to sing.

Elsa, please i know your in there  
>People are asking where you been<br>They say have courage  
>And i'm trying to<br>I'm right out here for you  
>Just let me in<p>

We only have each other  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do...  
>Do you wanna build a snowman<p>

It was like a last plea to her sister, if she came out Anna would know that Elsa still loved her. But Elsa didn't come.

Elsa was in her room crying the whole time. She wanted to go out, to tell her sister that she loved her and would always be there for her. But she couldn't.

She was scared she would hurt her sister again. The grief of losing her parents had caused her to lose control again, freezing her entire room and leaving snowflakes hanging suspended in the air. So, she just curled up on the other side of her door and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the show kiddies! I'm getting close to the end of my pre-written chapters so it's gonna be pretty irregular round here. R&amp;R! LOVE YOU GUYS!<strong>


	4. It's Time

Chapter three

Star P.O.V. Video Diary.

"It's interesting how people just burst into song sometimes."

The singing is usually perfectly in-line with the situation at the time and often expresses how they feel. What people don't know, or maybe don't notice, or maybe even ignore, is that there is almost always music playing in the background. Only a few can channel that and suddenly burst into song. It's pretty cool actually. It's also kinda funny, that nobody notices the music that is always in the background..."

* * *

><p>Third person. P.O.V. , Star's perspective.<p>

It was three long years later. Star dearly missed the way things used to be. When the two young princesses had played in secret together. When the secret knock was always met with an open door.

Heck, right now Star would even settle for Anna going to Elsa's door again to knock and sing! But it seemed that Anna had finally given up on her sister, believing that she didn't love her anymore.

Personally. Star wanted nothing more than to give them both a good shake and lock them in a room together until Elsa confessed, Anna comforted and reassured her, and they both made up any were reunited as sisters. But of course as the Queen-to-be's young hand maiden, it was not her place.

_"If they knew who i really am, they would know that it actually is my place thank you very much! but i have to remain hidden"_

Oh how sick she was of it all!

Anna and Elsa were now a beautiful young woman. Anna was 18. Elsa, on the other hand, had finally come of age. It was the day after the Elsa turned 21, today was coronation day, the day Elsa finally was crowned Queen of Arendelle!

Star had spent the night before helping Anna pick out a dress for the festivity's. Anna, after hours, and hours of trying on outfits, had finally found the right dress.

Star awoke full of excitement ready to put the finishing touches on the celebrations.

Traditionally, the young hand maidens were to be in conference with the Queen-to-be, helping her prepare for the day and giving last bits of advice. After today only the one she trusted most would remain with her, to help though all the days of her Queen-ship. It was a unique tradition, only for Queens of Arendelle.

However, Star was the only handmaiden Elsa had after her parents had reduced staff, (_thanks to the Incident)_ the only one she trusted. Elsa also said she wished to be alone to prepare herself. so after she finished with her chores, Star went to her room and took out her special looking glass.

the looking glass allowed her to watch the going-ons of all those whom she wished. now, she focused it on Princess Anna

* * *

><p>Anna was in the middle of a deep sleep, dreaming of dancing with a handsome stranger. Suddenly, she was awaken by a knock on the door. it was the butler.<p>

"Princess Anna?"

Anna Startled awake

"Huh?" she said in a loud, sleepily surprised voice.

"Sorry to wake you-"

"No, no no. (yawn) I've been up for hours"

Anna dozed off again suddenly, leaning on her hand. Her hand slipped though and just as suddenly she was startled awake again.

"Who is it?"

"Still me ma'am. it's time to get ready"

"yeah of course." She cleared her throat "ready for what?"

"Your sister coronation?" he said in a questioning voice that said _'how could she forget?'_

"My sister's conoration" Anna mumbled to herself, confused, saying it wrong. She opened her eyes, ("_finally!_" Star thought to herself) and spotted the dress she and Star had picked. Anna gasped to herself.

"it's coronation day!" she hurriedly got dressed

She rush out the door in to the hallway "It's coronation day!" she said again excitedly swinging around one of the maids. She suddenly burst into song.

The window is open so's that door  
>I didn't know they did that anymore<br>Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
>Why have a ballroom with no balls<br>Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll actual real live people  
>It'll be totally strange<br>Wow am so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
>There'll be music there'll be light<br>For the first time in forever  
>I'll be dancing through the night<p>

Don't know i'm elated or gassy  
>But i'm somewhere in that zone<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>I won't be alone<p>

Anna was in the garden now. She leaned down and picked up some of the ducklings that were passing by, wanting to share her excitement with someone. "I can't wait to meet everyone" She said. Then she gasped. "What if i meet _the_ one?!" One of the ducklings quacked in response. She started to sing again.

Tonight imagine me gowned and all  
>Fetchingly draped against the wall<br>The picture of sophisticated grace

Suddenly see him standing there  
>A beautiful stranger tall and fair<br>I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

Then we laugh and talk all evening  
>Which is totally bizarre<br>Nothing like the life I've lead so far

'Cause for the fist time in forever  
>There'll be magic there'll be fun<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>I could be noticed by someone<p>

And i know it's totally crazy  
>To dream i'd find romance<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a chance<p>

Little did anyone know that at that very second Elsa was in her room steeling herself for the day ahead. To any outside she would look calm serenely looking out the window. But internally she was a wreak of nerves. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was allowed to wear gloves during the ceremony. Not knowing what else to do she let her emotions out the only way she could think of. She sang.

Don't let them in  
>Don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel  
>Put on a show<br>Make one wrong move and everyone will know

unbeknownst to either girl, the two sisters started to sing together, in perfect harmony.

Elsa: But its only for today  
>Anna: It's only for today<p>

Elsa: It's happening today  
>Anna: It's agony to wait<p>

Elsa: Tell the guards to open up... the gates  
>Anna: The gates<p>

Anna ran out the gates, while Elsa walked towards the balcony overlooking the courtyard readying herself to greet her people for the first time.

Anna: For the first time in for ever  
>Elsa: Don't let them in don't let them see<br>Anna: I'm getting what i'm dreaming of  
>Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Anna: A chance to change my lonely world  
>Elsa: Conceal<br>Anna: A chance to find true love  
>Elsa: Conceal don't feel don't let them know<p>

Anna was then singing by herself again, because Elsa must put forward a brave face and smile and look happy despite her terror. But of course Anna knew nothing of this. So she kept on singing.

I know it all ends tomorrow  
>So it has to be today<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>For the first time in forever<br>Nothings in my way

"Ow!" Out of nowhere, Anna was knocked over by a horse. She fell into a nearby rowboat, which was flung forward by the force of her impact. The boat was just about to fall over dumping her into the fjord when something balanced out the weight in the opposite end, jarring her in the processes.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily. Who knocked her over?

"Oh, wow! Are you alright?"

Anna looked up. in front of her was a white stallion with it's front left foot in the boat, keeping it from falling over. Riding that stallion was a extremely hansom young man with red hair.

"Hey." Anna said with a nervous laugh. She was embarrassed by her outburst.

"Here let me help you" He said.

"Thanks" Said Anna.

He introduced himself "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles" He said.

Anna did the same. "Princess Anna of Arendelle" She said.

Hans gasped. "My Lady!" and knelled.

The horse took this as a cue to respond in kind. When he lifted his foot Anna and Hans were knocked over. Hans caught him self on the side of the boat and wrapped his other arm around Anna's waist to catch her.

"Ha-ha, Hi" Anna said awkwardly.

The horse then realized their predicament and tried to mend it. He stomped his foot back down immediately, knocking Anna and Hans back. They landed with Hans on his back and Anna on top of him.

"This is awkward. I mean I'm awkward not your awkward. Your gorgeous." Babbled Anna. "Wait what?"

"I'd like to formally apologize for knocking the Princess of Arendelle over with my horse, and every moment after" He apologized.

"Oh no," Said Anna "I'm not that princess."I mean if you hit my sister Elsa it would Yeesh! But luck you, it's just me." She turned and pet the horse "Hi"

He gave her a small smile "Just you?"

Anna smiled back then her smile turn into a look of shock as she heard the bells "Oh the bells! I go. Uh bye!" She turned, smiled and waved.

He smiled and waved back, and unfortunately, so did the horse. The boat fell into the fjord taking Hans with it.

He sputtered a bit upon surfacing but stopped and smiled at Anna's retreating figure.

Back at the castle Star got an uneasy feeling. "_something about that boy isn't right"_ She thought to herself. but it was time for the ceremony so she turned her thoughts to that. _"It's time"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, since i OBVIOUSLY can't make myself wait 2 weeks, I'll just update when ever i finish a new chapter. This might take awhile. or maybe not, i don't know it depends. See ya later!<strong>


	5. What!

Star Pov. Video Diary

"It wasn't easy Looking after two young girls. One was scared out of her wits of life itself, the other so lonely she took to singing to an imaginary audience. Their parents were so stressed they didn't notice anything odd though, so that made my life easier. After all, it would have been very complicated to explain why their daughters nanny wasn't aging, than is it would be difficult to explain without telling them who i was, and i definitely wasn't going to tell them that..."

Third person Pov. Stars perspective.

The ceremony went pretty well. Elsa only frosted the ball and scepter a little, not nearly enough for anyone to notice. Anna saw Hans again. He was sitting with one guy asleep on his shoulder, and the other staring distractedly out the window. Star was standing discreetly on the other side of the room. She still had a feeling of _wrongness_ from him, but forced her attention on Elsa, willing her to not freak-out at having to take off her gloves.

Star was very proud to see Elsa become Queen. She had always known Elsa would make a good Queen. She was worried though. Worried that something would happen. She didn't know why, but her danger sense was yelling at her, telling her something was going to happen, and not something pleasant.

At any rate, the ceremony was over, so it was time for the party.

* * *

><p>Everybody was dancing and looked happy. Star didn't know the dance, so she stayed out of it. Beside, it's not like she had a partner anyway. Then Elsa entered the room.<p>

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." Announced the butler. Everyone bowed. "Princess Anna, of Arendelle." He announced as Anna ran in. Anna waved at a woman she had seen earlier. The butler took Anna gently by the shoulders and guided her over to stand next to Elsa. "Here?" Said Anna "Are you sure, cause i don't think i'm really supposed to...oh" With that she was standing next to her sister. Everyone clapped and went back to dancing.

Anna glanced at her sister awkwardly. It had been a long time since they had last spoken to each other. She thought about starting a conversation several times, but couldn't find the courage. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Hey" said Elsa

Anna looked surprised "Hi me?" she said pointing to herself. "uh, Hi" she said awkwardly

"You look beautiful." said Elsa.

"Thanks! You look beautifuller! I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, i mean more beautiful!"

Elsa laughed "Thank you"

Anna looked down awkwardly trying to think of something else to say.

Once again Elsa was the first on to speak. "So this is what a party looks like." She said.

"It's warmer than i thought" Commented Anna

"And what is that amazing smell?" said Elsa

The two sisters took long sniffs before announcing to each-other in unison "Chocolate!" Which sent them both into fits of laughter, which made Star, who was standing by the wall, smile, because the two still got along as well as they had when they were little girls. Anna, who had recovered from her fit of laughter, was about to ask Elsa something when...

"Excuse me, Milady." said the butler "the Duke of Weasel Town"

"Wesalton!" the man corrected angrily "the Duke of Weselton, your majesty." he said, turning his attention back to Elsa "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that give you your first dance as Queen" The man proceeded to do a couple of dance moves that made it look more like he was having a seizer than dancing. the moves ended with him offering his hand, bowing forwards. This resulted in his wig coming half way off his head. the two girls gasped and tried to stop their peals of laughter, not entirely succeeding.

Elsa composed herself "thank you, but i don't dance" she said. "well.." the man looked disappointed, then Elsa continued "But my sister does" Anna laughed then seemed to realize what her sister just said. "wait what?" the Duke dragged her out to the dance floor "If you swoon let me know. I'll catch you" Elsa laughed and smiled, waving behind then "sorry" she said quietly.

She wasn't, and quite frankly, neither was Star. Star's danger sense was flaring again, just like it had with Hans, and she didn't want either of them anywhere near Elsa and her, 'delicate' condition. but, she also didn't want them near Anna either.

Anna was too naive, she knew nothing about the real world, it's dangers, or the true evil people were capable of. Star was conflicted, she wanted to protect both girls, but she had to look after Elsa. So she would just have to keep a close eye one Anna and hope for the best.

After a few intense rounds of dancing, during which Star watched nervously, Anna finally returned to stand next to her sister. Star was now even more nervous after the dancing. The Duke had been asking lots of questions, most of them about why the castle was closed down for so many years, and she didn't sense a good intent behind them. But Anna didn't know anything so she suppose that she would be OK, hopefully.

"Well he was sprightly" commented Elsa, with a laughing smile

"'Specially for a man in heels" Anna agreed seriously.

Both sisters started laughing. Star wanted to laugh as well. She also wanted to cry, joyful tears of course. The two were getting along so well. At first she hadn't been sure how this would go. Anna hadn't seemed comfortable even standing close to Elsa when the butler had stood them together, perhaps fearing rejection. That had made Star very upset. They were sisters they were supposed to be together. Even when she herself had left home for good, she had still kept in contact with her sisters and step-mother, who was very dear to her. The thought of thinking that your own sister didn't love you must be awful. But it seemed as though the damage done to these two might finally be mended.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked seriously though she was still smiling at the strange little mans antics.

"Yeah, great actually! This is so nice!" confessed Anna "I wish it could be like this all the time"

there it was. Anna had finally told her sister of how much she longed to be with her again, to share secrets and talk and play like they had when they were younger. Now if only Elsa could do the same, they could be a family again. Star had been telling, no begging, Elsa for years to do just that, and to explain to her sister why she had been so distant. Now she could only hope that Elsa would heed her advice.

"Me too," Elsa smiled at her sister but then the fear her parented had installed in her pushed to the surface "but it can't" she said, turning, looking resigned.

"But why can't-" started Anna touching her sister's arm comfortingly

Elsa yanked her arm away "It just... can't" she started the sentence angrily and transitioned into sadness

"Oh, OK" Anna said quietly "excuse me. She started to move away from her sister, looking hurt and sad. Elsa glanced at her retreating form out of the corner of her eye, sadly wishing she hadn't had to push her away. Star was crushed. She had thought that the two girls could finally mend their bond, but it looked like Elsa was still to fearful to do so. Star also didn't know how Anna would react to her sister after this. She was scared to two sisters would never be together again, forced to live separate live instead of being a part of each other.

A was still walking, shrinking away from touching the people around her. all of a sudden something, probably some idiot dancing without consideration for others, knocked her over. she was falling, until something caught her. she looked up. there was a arm wrapped around her waist, and attached to that arm, was Hans.

"Hans" said Anna, surprised.

"we've got to stop meeting like this" he commented with a smile, swinging her into the dance that was just starting.

...

after the dance Anna and Hans spent a long time talking and roaming the grounds. they had talked about many things their hobby's, likes and dislikes, funny childhood stories, and Anna's weird streak of blonde hair. Finally they ended up on a balcony on the third floor.

"like this?" said Hans holding a small cake in his hand, before shoving it in his mouth.

"Yeah the whole thing!" encouraged Anna "You got it!" They both laughed for a minute before talking again.

"So wait," started Anna "You have how many brothers?"

"twelve" stated Hans "Three of them, pretended i was invisible, literally, for two years."

"That's horrible!" said Anna

"It's what brothers do" said Hans, obviously not bothered by it.

"Sisters too," said Anna "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. but then... one day she just... shut me out, and... i never knew why" Anna said obviously saddened by this.

"I would never shut you out." Hans took Anna's hand comfortingly.

Anna looked down at their Hands "OK, can i just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy"

("_and cue the music"_ thought Star, who retreated back to her room too watch them when they had run off together.)

All my life Has been a series  
>Of doors in my face<br>And the suddenly I bump into you!

Then, to Star's shock Hans jumped in "Yeah I been thinkin' the same thing!"

'Cause like I've been  
>Searching my whole life<br>To find my own space  
>And may it's the party talkin'<br>or the chocolate fondue

("_A__nd of course they have to start singing together_" thought Star, who was not at all happy about this. She still couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong with Hans, and she was gonna prove it. Eventually. In the mean time she had to watch them sing and dance all over the place. The Castle, The Docks, the Falls... this was gonna be a long night.)

But with you  
>(But with you)<br>I found my place  
>I see your face<br>And it's nothin' like  
>I've ever known before<p>

Love is an open door  
>Love is an open door<br>Life can be so much more  
>With you! With you! With you!<br>Love is an open door

They hopped up on the castle roof and sat there together for a minute looking at the full moon then they saw a shooting star. (_"And of course he has to start singing again"_ thought Star, still thoroughly annoyed about the whole thing)

I mean it's crazy  
>What?<p>

We finish each others-  
>Sandwiches!<br>That's what i was gonna say!

I've never met someone who thinks  
>So much like me!<br>Jinx!  
>Jinx again!<p>

our mental sinkrenazation  
>Can have but on explanation<p>

You-  
>And I-<br>Were-  
>Just-<br>Ment to be!

Say goodbye (Say goodbye)  
>To the pain of the past!<br>We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
>Love is an open door!<br>Life can be so much more  
>With you! With you! With You! WITH YOU!<br>Love is an open door  
>Do-oo-or<p>

They looked at each-other adoringly for a second. they were on the ledge behind the Falls, staring at the full moon and each-other.

"Hey can i say something crazy?" Hans started talking again. Anna nodded

"will you marry me?" Hans got down on one knee and Anna gasped

"Can i say something even crazier?" Anna said "Yes!"

Star's Heart Dropped. then it Stopped. "_This is not happening. This can not be happening! Can it?"_

* * *

><p>Anna dragged Hans through the crowd towards Elsa.<p>

"'Excuse me. Pardon. Sorry. let me just get around you there? Oh there she is! Elsa! I mean, Queen, me again," Anna finally made it through the crowd of people, Bowed, and stood in-front of Elsa holding Hans Hand and glowing with excitement.

"May present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" Said Anna.

Hans bowed "Your Majesty"

Star, of course, was there. as soon as she saw the two coming through the gates, she had left her room and went back to the ballroom. She was ready to interfere if need be. And there probably would be a need, considering Anna's temper and Elsa's protectiveness over her baby sister.

Though Anna had never been told, over the years there had been multiple suitors coming for the hand of the young Princess. All had been turned down, by either Star or Elsa, though usually Elsa had sent them on their way before Star could even get a word out.

Anna and Hans started tripping over each-other's words, trying to tell Elsa the (dreaded, in Stars opinion) news.

"We... would like... your blessing... Of... our Marriage!" they laughed and glanced at each-other until finally, they burst out the last part together.

Elsa looked shocked "Marriage?!"

"Yes!" Anna said excitedly

"I'm sorry i'm confused" Said Elsa

"Well we haven't worked out all the detail ourselves" Anna started "we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course well have soup, roast, and ice cream.." Anna gasped and turned to Hans "Wait would we live here?"

"Here?!" said Elsa

"Absolutely!" Said Hans

"Anna," Elsa tried to interrupt, but Anna was already talking a mile a minute

"Oh, we could invite all twelve of your brothers!"

"What! no no no.." Elsa tried again

"of course we have the room-"

"Wait, slow down" Elsa finally managed to stop her over excited sister. "No-one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married"

"Wait what!" said Anna

"May i talk to you, please. Alone."

"No. What ever you have to say you can say to both of us." Anna leaned on Hans

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." said Elsa

"You can if it's true love" countered Anna

"Anna, what do you know about true love" said Elsa trying to reason with her sister

"Well more than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" the last words were said with slight bitterness. Elsa looked hurt by the comment but persevered.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer in no." Elsa stated "Now if you'll excuse me." She started to leave, and Star so desperately hoped the matter would stay like that and that Anna wouldn't do anything stupid. Then of course Hans has to start talking again.

"your majesty, if i may ease your-"

"No you may not" she said with a tone of finality "And i think you should go." she looked at the nearby guard "The party is over. Close the gates" "Yes your majesty!"

Anna Panicked "What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." she grabbed Elsa's glove tearing it off. Elsa gasped

"Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please, please, i can't live like this anymore!" everyone turned and looked at the two royals. Elsa Panicked inside.

"Then leave!" she said and turn and started to walk away. Anna stated to get mad and Star tried to get through the crowd, sensing the emotions coming of the two girls and knowing something bad would come of it.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" shouted Anna angrily

"Enough Anna" Said Elsa, Reaching for the door handle

"NO WHY? WHY DO YOU SHUT ME OUT? WHY DO YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?" She was really mad now

"I SAID, ENOUGH!" shouted Elsa whipping around. but, as she did she accidentally created a wall of ice around herself, icicles facing towards the room.

then the Duke of weasel town had to open his yap "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Anna just stared at her sister in shock "Elsa?" she whispered in a questioning voice. that voice screamed 'why didn't you tell me'

Terrified Elsa fled the room. She burst into the courtyard. the waiting townsfolk turned "there she is" shouted someone and everyone started to clap. Elsa just stared. then she heard someone coming up behind her. she ran down the steps. A man approached her and bowed "Queen Elsa" she ran past them until she was blocked by another crowd of people "your majesty? Are you alright?" one concerned woman holding a baby asked the obviously panicking young woman.

Elsa backed up bumping, into the fountain. She gripped it for support. The stone frosted over, the water freezing into a frightening ice sculpture. The duke burst through the doors with his thugs "there she is! stop her!" He shouted.

Elsa tried to warn them "Please just stay away from me. Stay away!" as she waved her hands to get her point across, some of her ice escaped hitting the pillar next to the door frosting over the steps and tripping the three men "Monster," the duke shouted "Monster!" The people jerk away from Elsa, confused and afraid.

Elsa, scared, ran out of the courtyard and towards the shore.

"Elsa!" Called Anna chasing after her sister, trying to help her

"Elsa!" Elsa heard her the second time. she turned still afraid, her instincts still screaming at her to run. She was only a few feat away from the water as she backed up she noticed that she had frozen the water over a little. She turned towards the fjord.

"Wait, please" begged Anna coming through the doorway that led to the courtyard. Elsa glanced back and looked at her sister. Her instincts were still screaming at her to much to see that her sister was trying to help her. She put her foot on the ice. it strengthened under her, holding her weight. She ran across the fjord towards the mountains, the water freezing as she went.

"Elsa, Stop!" Anna yelled after her, trying to follow her onto the ice. Anna slipped and fell "Anna" said Hans helping her up

"no!" whispered Anna, watching her sister reach the other side, run up the hill, and disappearing into the trees.

"the fjord" said Hans in shock snapping Anna's attention to the water. The entire fjord froze before their eyes. Elsa was very powerful. Not only had she froze the ice needed to make herself a bridge she had frozen the entire fjord accidentally.

Anna and Hans went back to the courtyard, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. around them were people in shocked voices saying 'snow!', 'Snow?', and 'yes, snow'. Hans looked at Anna.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned

"No" She said

"Did you know?" He asked, his voice betraying the thought 'you could have warned me if you did!'

"No" she said obviously confused why she hadn't

The Duke of Weasel town was standing next to his body guards "Look it's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her!" he said grabbing onto one of his men

"Wait, No!" "Don't even think about it!" both Star and Anna jumped to Elsa's defense

"You!" the duke focused on Anna, hiding behind his men "Is the power in you too? Are you a monster too!" he shouted accusingly

"No, no! I'm completely ordinary!" said Anna defensively

"That's right she is" said Hans. Anna looked at him "In the best way"

"Elsa is not a monster" said Star angrily

"She nearly killed me!" he whined

"You slipped on ice" Star said like he was Stupid "that's not killing you."

"Well it was her ice!" Said the Duke "And who are you anyway! you don't look like a dignitary to me! What right do you have to speak to me like that!"

Anna stopped them before a fight broke out "It was an accident. She was scared. she didn't mean it. she didn't mean any of this" she stood tall and looked at the crowd "Tonight was my fault, I pushed her, so I'm the one who needs to go after her" She said

"What?" said Hans

"Yes" said the Duke

"Bring me my horse please" Anna told a guard

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous" said Hans

"Elsa is not dangerous" Said Anna comfortingly "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right"

"I'm coming with you." He said

"No" said Anna "I need you here, to take care of Arendelle"

"On my honor" said Hans

Anna got on her horse " I leave Prince Hans in charge" She announced. She looked back at Hans

"Are you sure you can trust her" He said "I don't want you getting hurt"

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me" She responded. then she rode away

After Anna's horse disappeared, the castle staff and the dignitary's went back inside. As Star made her way inside Hans stopped one of the maids who was out of earshot "Who is that girl?"

"Which girl?" the maid, Nadia, responded

"The one wearing the blue skirt and white shirt"

"there are a-lot of girls wearing that" the oblivious girl said

"the one with the Navy blue corset and the White braided hair, the one that immediately jumped to the Queen's defense" He tried again

"Oh, you mean Star," Said Nadia " She is the Queen's Hand maiden, and her closest personal friend since she was nine. if there is anyone who will stick by the Queen through thick and thin, it's that girl. She never breaks a promise"

"Thank you" said Hans politely "You can go" the maid curtsied and left.

"Star, huh?" Said Hans "We'll have to keep an eye on her"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Ya'll! the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Hope you liked this! Remember R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Where are you?

Chapter Five

Star POV. Video Diary

"I was very worried. Elsa had paniced and that made her bring on a eternal winter without even thinking. The townsfolk were terrified, they didn't know what to think about their Queen"

"Anna on the other hand, had gone off towards unknown danger to get back her sister. And to and to that she had left the kingdom in the hands of a man she had only known for about Two Hours! I could tell that this situation was about to go south..."

Third Person POV Star's perspective

They had almost immediately started giving out supplies to the townsfolk. Star and Nadia stood side by side, handing out supplies.

"That's the last one" said Nadia as she handed her last cloak to a young girl.

"I think I have some extra blankets in my room" said Star "I'll bring some back if I find any"

Star went back to the castle unaware she was being followed. She got to her room and started searching through the chest at the foot of her bed. Without her noticing, the door, which was only open by about 2 inches, was shut. She didn't notice what was going on till she heard the key in the lock.

"What?!"

She whirled back around and ran to the door. it was locked and someone had stolen her key. She started to bang on the door.

"Let me out!"

Nobody answered. Star slumped down against the door, beaten. She knew she probably wouldn't be found for awhile. But Star's instincts would not allow her to sit idle. Star went over to her bed and reached under. She pulled out her mirror, the special one that allowed her to track the actions of others.

Now, she turned it to Elsa.

...

Elsa walked up the north mountain.

She knew her people were afraid of her now. She knew she could never return to Arendelle. She knew it was not safe for others to be around her. She was to powerful, to dangerous. Every emotion she had ever had came bubbling to the surface: Fear, Anger, Sadness, and for some strange reason, Relief.

She was relieved that she didn't have to hide what she was anymore. That she could us her powers how ever she wanted. She was glad that, now that she was gone, her sister could open the gates and fill her world with light and people. All these emotions came to a peak and she let then out like she always had. Finally she could sing without boundaries, without hesitation. her life was no longer a cage, so she was going to live it.

The snow glows whit  
>On the mountain tonight<br>Not a footprint  
>To be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation  
>And it looks like<br>I'm the queen  
>The wind is howling<p>

like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in<br>Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in  
>Don't let them see<br>Be the good girl  
>You always have to be<br>Conceal don't feel  
>Don't let them know<br>Well now they know!

Let it go! Let it go!  
>Can't hold it back anymore!<br>Let it go! Let it go!  
>Turn away and slam the door!<br>I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>the cold never bothered me anyway<p>

Elsa was using her powers now. It was only a little bit throw bits of frost and snowflakes around. She had taken off her cloak and let the wind carry it away. She was using her powers now, and she was very happy about that. if she could figure out how to use them, she could do anything. She was walking towards a gorge now. she kept on singing letting it lift her up and doing what she had wanted to do so badly since 'the incident' but had buried deep inside of herself.

It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<p>

It's time to see what i can do  
>To test the limit<br>And break through  
>No right no wrong<br>No rules for me  
>I'm free!<p>

She created a icy staircase, covered in frost. She out one foot on it and the frost underneath and around her foot had disappeared, revealing a beautiful snowflake pattern in the clear blue ice. She started to run up the stairs, progressively creating more in front of her as she went.

Let it go Let it go,  
>I'm one with the wind and sky!<br>Let it go Let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<br>Here I stand  
>and here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on

After Elsa had reached the other side of the gorge she had run to the middle of the large cliff space and stomped her foot, creating a huge Ice platform, shaped like a snowflake. She raised her arms, lifting up the snowflake, turning it into a floor and creating a room around her. It became the second story of a building. She created walls and a ceiling and a chandelier, all completely made of ice. The room was covered in intricate snowflake designs from top to bottom. Meanwhile, Elsa was still singing.

My power flurry's through  
>The air into the ground<br>My soul is spiraling in  
>Frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes  
>Like an icy blase<p>

I'm never going back  
>the past is in the past<p>

Elsa took off her crown and held it in-front of her. and then she threw it away. she took hair out of it's tight bun and swirled her bangs and loose strands of hair around her head and decorated her braid with little snowflakes.

Let it go! Let it go!  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn!<br>Let it go! Let it go!  
>That perfect girl is gone!<br>Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on!  
>The cold never bothered me anyways<p>

Elsa had also changed her dress. The formal black and teal became pale blue, it had a short trail and a slit that went up to her knees. Her bodice was covered in little blue jewels, the neckline was square and fell a few inches below her collar bone. Her sleeves were blue and see through and had snowflake patterns on them, they ended in little points between her middle and index fingers. She also had a cloak attached at the top of her bodice. It was blue and see through, like her sleeves, and covered in snowflakes of various sizes.

Elsa looked beautiful, standing in her ice palace she had just created. Even though she knew things would get worse before they got better, Star knew that Elsa would be alright. Elsa was strong and always would be, and Anna was determined, Star knew nothing would stop her from getting to Elsa. Even though she could still sense that terrible things were going to happen, Star also could sense that somehow, at the end of all this, everything would be fine.

That didn't stop her from worrying though.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Chapter number 5. only the beginning of <em>Frozen<em> is really well described, so the rest is probably gonna be wrapped up in the next chapter. That's when the real fun begins! Remember R&R!**


	7. Happily Ever After?

Chapter Six

Star POV. Video Diary

"The whole time Elsa and Anna were gone, I was watching.

"They had their ups and downs, but they made it. I was so proud of them. Of course I was also very happy when they got me out of my room! Then of course, they introduced me to Kristoff. He is a very nice boy. Him and Anna are the same age. I could sense he was honest and that he truely cared about Anna, even though he had only known her for a little while. I could also tell that Elsa approved of this one too. It didn't take long to realize we would soon have to start planning a wedding. That of course wasn't the thing that I was really worried about though."

"I knew that the day would soon come, when I would have to tell them..."

Third Person POV. Star's perspective

Anna had a very tough time of it. First, she lost her horse. Then, she gets half frozen. After that though, things did get a little better. She met a boy, named Kristoff, who could take her up the north mountain. He did have his quirks though. He talked to his reindeer, Sven, like he was a person, and on top of that, he talked back to himself for the reindeer!

That was okay though. It wasn't like he was a psychopath that was trying to kill her. There were some ups and downs. Anna found a guide, good. their sled fell off a cliff, bad. They managed to get halfway up the north mountain with out killing each other, Good. But, they stayed together, through thick and thin. Then, they found Olaf.

He was a funny little snowman, he wanted to see what summer was like. Of course, he didn't have much experience with heat. He even sang this cute song about what he thought summer would be like. it all rhymed except for this one part, "Winters a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a... happy snowman!" the obvious rhyme for that, of course, would be puddle.

Star could hardly contain her laughter when she saw Olaf. She sobered up quickly though when she heard about his wish to see summer, a wish that would, in all likelihood, kill him.

Then, of course, they found Elsa. She was so beautiful and so happy now, finally free to be who she truly was, without any responsabilitys.

But, her fear still had control over her. Anna said they could be a family again, that they could be close again, but all Elsa saw was her own ice hitting her little sister. She drew her self back, as she always did, trying to protect her little sister, but really just making it worst and putting her in more danger.

So basically, Anna and Elsa ended up singing, Elsa finally found out she had frozen Arendelle, and she accidentally struck Anna with her ice again. This time though, She didn't hit Anna's head. She struck Anna's heart, which was much, much worse.

Elsa created a giant snowman to throw them out. They ended up running and falling off a cliff! Luckily, there was plenty of snow at the bottom to break their fall. Then Anna started to freak out about going back to Arendelle with the weather still as it was.

Kristoff told Anna not to worry about that. He told her to worry about her hair.

"We just fell off a cliff you should see your hair!" Anna said.

"But yours is turning white!" Said Kristoff

"What!" Anna looked at her left braid. A third of the hair had turned white.

Anna looked at Kristoff "Does it look bad?"

"...no"

Olaf popped up "you hesitated"

Yeah, he did. they went to the troll village, looking for Pabbi to see if he could tell then what was going on. At first they tought Kristoff was crazy, after all he was talking to a buncha rocks.

then, of course, they unrolled themselves. "Kristoff's home!" they shouted. Then, of course, they notice Anna "He's brought a girl!" shouted one "A Girl!" the rest shouted. Then, of course, they all had to start singing about love and the funny ways it worked. there was one part that was so funny, that Star, who was STILL locked up in her room, almost miss the rest of the singing.

"Stop stop stop, ENOUGH!" he shouted "She is engaged to somone else okay!" they just blinked for a moment then huddled together to 'discuss' (as in sing about it) this 'development'

"So she's a bit of a fixer-up"

"That's a minor thing"

"Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arangement"

"And by the way, i don't see no ring!"

Star could not stop laughing when they said that! what were they planning to do? kill Hans? (though Star wasn't completely against that...) Star might not like the way they did things, but that didn't mean that she didn't admire their persistence at getting Anna and Kristoff together.

There was just somthing about them that drew them to eachother. Star was sure that something would come of it. And, if the trolls happened 'take care of' Hans, well...

She wasn't repeating a word of this to Anna, ever!

Then Pabbi told Anna what was wrong with her. Elsa had frozen her heart, and only an act of true love could save her from being frozen forever. Kristoff picked up Anna- who had collapsed- bridal style, hoisted her onto Sven, and called Olaf over. Olaf ran over and yelled,

"Let's go kiss Hans!" he then paused and thought to him self. He then yelled again, "Who is this Hans?"

...

They took Anna back to Arendelle. As the gates were closing behind Anna, Kristoff shouted "Make sure she's safe!" Anna looked back at him, and then the gates shut between them. Star could see the longing that passed between then and knew that, though neither may have known it themselves, they had already fallen in love. Hans had just returned.

*Flashback*

When Anna's horse returned to Arendelle without her, Hans and several volunteers went off to the north mountain to search for her. When they got there, they awakened Marshmellow, Elsa's gaurd.

While most of the men fought Marshmellow, the Duke of 'weasel town's' bodyguards snuck past it and ran into the ice palace. they chased Elsa to the top floor. they had crossbows and Elsa had only to look at them to know what they intended to do to her.

Elsa begged them to stay away from her, to leave her alone. They, however, had only one thing in mind for the young Queen. The Duke had issued them strict instructions before they had left. If they saw the Queen, they were 'to put an end to this winter'. They circled Elsa like a pack of feral dogs around a frightened deer.

Elsa did what any frightened animal would do when cornered, she lashed out. Shot her ice at them, pining one to the wall with several icicles, and created a wall in-front of the other. She pushed the wall towards the balcony, getting the man closer and closer to the edge. Just then, Hans and the rest of the men showed-up to help her. when they got there, they saw one man pined to the wall, and the other one teetering on the edge of the balcony and what was certainly a fall to his death.

"Queen Elsa," shouted Hans, drawing Elsa's atention "Don't be the monster they fear you to be!"

Elsa looked at Hans and realised what she was doing. Still frightened, she dropped her hands, leaving the one man trapped behind the wall but not restricting the other. the other saw his opportunity and raised his hand, which was still clutching the crossbow he had carried in there with him, and aimed at Elsa. Hans noticed him as he did so, and ran over and grabbed his arm, redirecting the crossbow, but not stopping it from firing.

The arrow hit the bit of ice holding up the chandelier, which Elsa was standing right under, bringing it crashing down. Elsa saw the chandelier start to fall and ran towards the wall. She didn't quite make it there by the time the chandelier hit the floor. The force of the shock wave sent Elsa flying into the wall, hitting it head first and knocking her unconscious.

When she woke up, she was in a cell in the dungeon at the castle in Arendelle. She ran to the window, intent on learning exactly how much damage she had done. Just as she approached the window, she was jerked back. her hands were completely covered by a pair of shackles, and then she realized it. She recognized the cell. Her parents had custom built this cell, in case she ever completely lost control of her powers. just then the door opened and Hans entered.

"why did you bring me here?" demanded Elsa.

"I couldn't just let them kill you" responded Hans

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle!" insited Elsa "Get Anna!" Anna would understand, she would help Elsa.

"Princess Anna, has not returned from the north mountain." said Hans "If you could just stop the winter, bring back summer"

"Don't you understand, I can't." said Elsa sadly. she looked at Hans pleadingly "Please, you have to tell them to let me go!"

Hans looked at Elsa sadly "I'll see what I can do." he said and left.

*Flashback over*

Anna was led into the room that Hans, the Duke of 'weasel town', and several other dignitaries were in. They had been trying to convince him not to go back out to look for Anna. Then Nadia and another one of the maids helped Anna into the room.

"Anna, what happened!?" cried Hans

"Hans you have to kiss me!" said Anna urgently

"What!" he said

"Come on, let's leave them alone" said Lily the other maid.

"Anna, what happened?" asked Hans

"Elsa struck me with her powers" said Anna

"But you said she'd never hurt you!"

"I was wrong." Anna said "She froze my heart and only an act of true love will save me"

"A true loves kiss" Hans realised aloud. He leaned in to kiss Anna, but stoped an inch from her face.

"Oh Anna," he said "If only there was someone who loved you"

"I..I thought you did" said Anna, confused.

Hans proceeded to outline his entire plan to marry Anna, arrange an 'accident' for Elsa, and take the throne of Arendelle. as he talked he went around the room, snuffing out the candles and putting out the fire, knowing that in all likelihood, the lack of heat around her would quicken the freezing process, killing Anna quicker then it already was. Hans locked Anna in the room as he left, leaving her to die while he tricked the other dignitary's into -both literally and figuratively- signing Elsa's death warrant. Star, who was still locked in her room, was just about ready to break the door down and throttle him herself!

Anna lay against the door, too cold to even try to move. Then she heard what sounded like a key in the door. The door opened and in stepped Olaf! He had used his carrot nose to pick the lock ("If we all live through this and He stays in Arendelle," thought Star "We're gonna need better locks. We can't just let him wander into any room he takes a fancy too!") Olaf quickly built a fire, and just as quickly learned not to touch it. He lead Anna over and sat her down in front of the fire. He asked her what had happened to her true loves kiss and she told him she had been wrong about Hans, that it wasn't true love ("_That boy is ssoooo going to pay if i ever get my hands on him_" thought Star "_and he better hope i don't get my hands on him, because everyone knows that when it comes to these two girls, i cant be held accountable for my own actions_")

"Well, i'm not leaveing you until we find some other act of true love to save you" said Olaf after Anna tried to get him to leave (Remember, the whole melting thing? He's standing right next to a fire!)

Olaf then broke Star's mental ranting train "Got any ideas?" He asked Anna

"I don't even know what love is" said Anna brokenly. (Now Star really wasn't accountable for what she was going to do!)

"That's okay," said Olaf "I do. Love is... putting someone else's needs before your own. Like when Kristoff brought you to Hans and left you forever" ("_nice job cheering her up Olaf_" thought Star)

"Kristoff... loves me?" asked Anna, looking confused and, Star noticed, a bit hopeful.

"Wow you really don't know anything about love do you?" commented Olaf. He pushed his nose back up on his melting face.

"Olaf! your melting!" exclaimed Anna

"Some people are worth melting for" said Olaf meaningfully.

Just then, the windows blew open, and the adventure continued. Olaf saw Kristoff riding across the fjord and he and Anna made their way out the door so she could get to him. they jumped out a window and started to make their way through the storm. Olaf, being a snowman and- naturally- made of snow, was quickly blown away. Anna continued on, calling Kristoff's name, hoping against hope that she would be able to find him in this storm. A sharp pain in her hands made her pause and as she took a look she felt hope sink like a rock painfully to the bottom of her stomach. her hands were starting to turn light blue, the snow flake patterns clearly visible. "No" she whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Elsa was running through the storm, trying to get as far away from Arendelle as she could. All she could see was the aftermath of her lack of control and the possibility of destroying her home. So, she she stopped to try and remember which way she needed to run. As she spun around she spotted Hans and started to run.

"Elsa!" He called after her "You can't run from this"

Elsa spun back around and looked back at him sorrowfully " Just take care of my sister" She commanded him.

"Your sister?" He questioned like she didn't know (Star was ssooo gonna kill him) "She return from the mountain cold and weak. She said that you froze her heart."

"No" whispered Elsa, fearing what his next words would be.

"I tried to save her but it was to late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead, because of you."

Elsa felt to the ground, sobbing. As she fell the storm quieted and all the snow flakes froze in midair, like they had stopped in shock at the Queen's sudden breakdown. The wind having died, so everyone could now see what was taking place. Anna and Kristoff could now see each-other. Kristoff ran towards Anna, and Anna made her way towards him as fast as she could, considering her half frozen state. Suddenly Anna heard a sound that made her pause and turn. it was the sound of a sword being un-sheathed. Hans had taken out his sword and it was obvious what he was about to do to Elsa, whom he was approaching from behind. Anna glanced back at Kristoff, and made her choice. she turned back to Elsa and ran, fear and love for her sister giving her the speed she would have otherwise lacked in her half frozen state.

Elsa on her part, had heard Hans take out his sword, and she didn't care. She felt deserved to die for what she did to her sister. Anna however, did not agree. she ran in-front of her sister her arm raised in an effort to stop the blade.

"NO!" she cried, as she froze to solid ice. Her fingertip froze a split-second before the blade made contact with them. The blade shattered on impacted, the force of which threw Hans down, leaving him lying on the cold hard ground, stunned. ("_Serves him right,_" thought Star "_though that doesn't mean i'm gonna go any easier on him!_") Elsa, hearing the cold metal hit the ice, looked up.

"Anna!" she cried running around to look in her frozen sister's eyes "No," she begged "no please. Anna..." she hung onto her sister's icy form, sobbing as her heart started to break at the loss of her last and most precious family now, Kristoff and Olaf had both caught up with Anna, and were both looking on sadly, one saddened by the loss of a friend, the other by the loss of what could have been and what already was. Star, still trapped in her room, felt the loss strike right at her heart, These girls had been the first ones she had let in her heart in a very long time. She felt the tears starting to spill down her face, but she stayed silent hoping against hope that what she was thinking of would be enough. "Please," she begged silently "please let it work." She watched and waited, hoping, praying, that it would be alright.

All of a sudden something wonderful started to happen. Anna started to thaw.

Starting from her heart, the ice slowly receded, leaving behind a very much alive- if slightly chilled- Anna. Elsa, feeling the sudden change in temperature from her sister, looked up to see her little sister very much not frozen. ("_And,_" Star noticed "_missing a certain blond streak in her hair, which probably means that that 'scar' has healed._")

"Anna!" Elsa cried out in joy as she embraced her sister.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said back happily. how many times in her childhood had she wished to be in her sisters arms again. Though, she never had imagined it in with them both having just barely cheated death.

"You would sacrifice yourself for me?" Elsa said, half in question half in wonder, breaking Anna's strange chain of thought.

"I love you" Anna stated simply, as though that was all that was ever needed

Olaf suddenly gasped in a happy realization "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" he said happily

"Love will thaw..." said Elsa thoughtful. suddenly she looked and smiled at Anna. "Love, of course"

"Elsa?" Anna questioned in a happy confusion.

"Love!" said Elsa happily as she let go of her sister and raised her arms. Anna gasped. The ice was being lifted up at her sister's will! The ice coating the Fjord, the snow on the roof tops- even the frost on the windows- it was all being gathered up into the air until it finally formed a huge snowflake shape in the sky, and then disappeared. Anna look at Elsa, who was standing next to her on the newly resurfaced deck of a ship.

"I knew you could do it."

Suddenly they heard a groan. the little group turned around to see Hans getting back up. Kristoff looked angry and was about to go over there and show it, when Anna put her arm in front of him and gave him a 'I-got-this' look. She walk over to Hans with a calm, cold look on her face.

"Anna?!" He said in shock "But, she froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around her," Stated Anna coolly "is yours."

She started to turn away, then suddenly whirled around, grabbed the front of his coat, and punched him in the face so hard, he fell over-board. The Dignitaries, who had seen the whole thing, laughed and cheered.

Anna and Elsa looked at each-other again, smiling, and they heard a voice behind them.

"Hands down, the best day of my life." Said Olaf happily "And quite possible the last." he continued as the summer sun started to melt him.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang in there little guy." said Elsa as she rebuilt him and created a little cloud over his head. Olaf gasped as the tiny snowflakes started to fall on his head.

"My own personal flurry!" He giggled happily.

Anna and Elsa wrapped their arms around each-other, smiling at the little snowman and his antics. And somehow, it seemed like- just maybe- everything would turn out alright.

***Time Skip***

Three hours later, Star (Who had _finally_ been freed!), the butler, and the Italian Dignitary, were on the docks. Star and the butler were thanking him for taking Hans with him, so he could drop him off on his way home. suddenly they heard a commotion and turned around.

"This is ridiculous!" came the (Frickin' annoying) voice of the Duke of Weselton "I am a victim of fear! I have been traumatized, Ah! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor..."

he saw that the castle guards who were 'escorting' him and his men to their ship were just staring sternly ahead, so he went back to anger.

"I demand to see the Queen!" he yelled right in one of the guard's (Phil, Star noted) faces.

"Oh," said the Butler "I have a message from the Queen" he unrolled the form "Arendelle will henceforth, and forever no longer do business of any sort, will _Weasel Town_" he said the last words with emphsis and a smug look. He, like Star, was mad at the Duke for his actions, and they shared a smirk at any little bit they could egg him on.

"Weselton!" he said like an upset child "It's Weselton"

Meanwhile, Anna was dragging Kristoff out the castle gates blindfolded. They got out the courtyard, through the gates, across the bridge, into a light-pole ("Ow!""Sorry!"), and into the plaza. Anna looked at the object of their destination excitedly, then-realizing that she hadn't done so before- she took of Kristoff's blindfold.

"I owe you a sled" Anna said happily, showing off said sled.

"Seriously?" Kristoff asked

"Yes! and it's the latest model" Anna grinned

"I can't accept this." said Kristoff, still in disbelief

"You have to!" Said Anna emphatically "No returns, no exchanges, Queens orders! She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

"What?' said Kristoff "That's not a thing"

"Oh sure it is. And it even has a cup-holder"Anna paused and then looked up at him with a nervous smile "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Kristoff picked her up and swung her around "I could kiss you!"

They both paused and Kristoff put her down. they looked down and then looked up at each-other again akwardly

"I mean i'd like, er may i, er we me, what?" the poor boy stopped, confused. Then, Anna kissed him on the cheek.

"We may." she smiled gently and they shared their first kiss. Star looked on, and as she did, she caught a wisp of the future, she looked in and knew that it would be the first of many.

Olaf wandered around the plaza, looking and touching, full of wonder and happiness that his dream was coming true. he stopped to sniff some flowers and sneezed, sending his carrot nose flying. Sven caught it and sucked it into his mouth. Olaf looked down, sad, when Sven came over and put his nose back on his face Olaf laughed and hugged Sven, who tried to lick up some of the snowflakes falling from Olaf's flurry, as that was his new favorite treat.

A little while later, Elsa was standing in the courtyard facing the excited townsfolk. "Are you ready?" she called. The townsfolk cheered. Elsa stomped her foot on the ground, coating it with a few inches of ice. Then she froze the fountains, and sent a burst of colorful snowflakes into the air. The townsfolk laughed and cheered and many started to skate around. Anna slipped and slid over to her sister's side.

"I like the open gates." She said happily

Elsa smiled back her sister "We are never closing them again." She said emphatically. she waved her hand and Anna's flats turned into a pair of white ice-skates.

"Oh, Elsa, their beautiful, but you know i don't Skkaatttee!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and pulled her along "Come on, do it!" shouted Elsa over the other happy voices.

Star watched from the sidelines. She had known that everything would turn-out alright. The little wisps of the future she had caught had told her as much. But still, she had been scared for them. After all, the future is always changing, nothing was sure, even for those who could sense it. But now? Star knew that there were still hardships coming- of that bit, Star knew nothing had changed- but now that the two sisters were together again, there were more and more happy possibility's as to the direction their story would take. Bad things would always happen, it was how they reacted that shaped their future. And Star knew that, as long as they stuck together, Anna and Elsa's story would have a happy ending. What she didn't know, was how many bumps they would encounter on the way.

As it was, Star just grabbed her ice-skates, and headed out to enjoy the perfect end to a- in a way- perfect day, content in the knowledge that good always triumphs in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so so sorry for updating so late! my computer was being stupid, i had a busy couple of months, and i had to finish this chapter, which was much harder than you'd think. Again, I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! And, i'm sorry to say, it might be awhile til the next chapter is up. Sorry!<strong>

**nothing new happens in this one because Star didn't really play that big a part in the rest of the movie, so this chappie is just a filler. This is sorta her story, as much as some people hate it when the OC is one the main characters. Haters gonna hate. At any rate, the fun part is coming soon! R&R**


	8. The Promise and New Beginings

**Chapter 7**

**Star P.O.V. Video Diary**

"The next couple of weeks were pretty calm."

"Anna and Kristoff got to know each-other, Olaf got used to summer, and Elsa got used to letting people in. It was a bit bumpy at first, but everybody was doing the best they could, and they made it through. Things got much better after the coronation. Seasons were changing, new bonds were being forged, and old bonds were being retied and strengthened"

"Then there was the surprise, and once again, everything changed. Only, this time, for the better..."

* * *

><p><strong>Third personStar's P.O.V.**

Things had been getting much better since the whole 'Frozen' incident, as everyone liked to call it.

The day after Elsa and Anna freed me from my room (and I helped kick the Duke of 'Weasel Town' out of Arendelle forever), I sat them both down to tell me the whole story. Yes, i'd seen the whole thing, but they didn't know that. They couldn't know about that... yet. Plus, i wanted to hear what had happened from their point of view. I thought it would be good, both for them and for me, to hear what had been going through their heads at the time. I did my best to stay neutral and not look anything but sympathetic, that way they would tell each-other -and me- everything.

So basically, we all ended up in the middle of the room in a group hug sobbing, none of us able to account for the last few seconds.

Then, I talked to Kristoff. He told me what he had been thinking and feeling the whole time, and what had happened from his point of view. How he had met Anna, how he had reacted to her offer and what she had told him (**Kristoff: "**And then I said 'You mean to tell me you got engaged to a man you met that day?!'" **Me:** "Seriously? She didn't see anything wrong with those words?" **Kristoff: "**Nope" **Me:** "Wow" **Kristoff:** "You think she really would have done it?" **Me: **"With the way things used to be around here? I have no doubt that she would've") Then I asked him the hard questions.

"So Kristoff, when did you figure out for the first time how you truly felt about Anna?" I asked

"What!"

"Kristoff, don't deny it. It's been in your voice the whole time you were talking. Just tell me."

*Sigh* "Honestly? When I had to leave her behind in Arendelle."

"Why did you come back?"

"Sven. Sven stopped me about half way up the hill. He tried to make me go back. I argued with him, saying that she was with her true love and he just gave me this look. Then I felt a strong wind behind me. I turned around and saw the snowstorm gathering unnaturally fast. I knew something was wrong so i ran back here as fast as i could to make sure Anna was alright."

"You didn't even think when you did that, did you?" I said with a slight smile. "You just reacted on instinct"

"Yeah, i guess so..." Kristoff said

"Then there's only one more thing i need to ask." Kristoff straightened up and looked me in the eye. "How do you really feel about Anna? Do you just like her a lot, or think she's pretty or something else..."

Kristoff sighed. "I don't really know. I just feel different when I'm around her. Like the whole world just gets brighter from her presence, and people are happier. she just has that effect on people i guess. sometimes i forget that their are other people around because it's like she's the whole world and all I want to do is make sure she's safe..."

Kristoff trailed off, embarrassed he had just confessed all that to me. I searched his emotions, confusion, embarrassment, hope... but there was one emotion there that overshadowed the rest, and left no doubt in my mind as to his intentions. Smiling, I said what I was hoping I'd be able to say when I first walked into the room to talk to him.

"Then you have my blessing."

He quickly looked up "What?!"

"From what you told me- just now and before - I can tell that you truly love Anna, and from what she's told me, i know that she loves you to. So, as Caregiver to the princess of Arendelle, you have my blessing. And I'm pretty sure Elsa would give her's to. We'll have to speak with her next."

"We?"

"Yes we. You, for one, are terrible with words, and Elsa only wants her baby sister to be happy and, you know, not to have any regrets later on. And I don't think that Anna would ever regret loving you, or you her. "  
>"I honestly think that you two are meant to be together. So, I'm in this with you. I want Anna to be happy. If you want I'll help you when you speak with Elsa. She may approve of you but you still have to ask her, as Anna's older sister and as her guardian, for permission to get engaged."<p>

"Engaged?" Kristoff asked

"Well if i'm any judge, you two are already courting. So you just have to wait for awhile to make sure that you're both ready for this. But i think it would be best to ask Elsa for permission to pursue Anna's hand before you actually ask Anna herself."

"Okay..." said Kristoff, who was in a bit of a daze.

"Kristoff, are you okay? Am i going to fast? do you want to wait awhile before you do anything?"

"No, it's just... I never thought something like this would happen to me, you know?"

I nodded 'Ya, I know..." I whispered to myself sadly. Trust me, when I was growing up, I would have never imagined that I would end up like this. Not that I'm unhappy with my life! I love Elsa and Anna , and I love living here in Arendelle. I just never imagined that I'd would end up so far from home.

"So... are you some kind of love expert?" Kristoff asked with a grin, breaking my train of thought.

"Something like that." I smiled

**...**

The weeks flew by. Elsa was busy getting to know her people. They were a kind-hearted bunch, but very quick to anger if someone was cruel about family or friends. I loved the people of Arendelle, and I taught Elsa everything I could about the people from what I had learned on my days off. We often went on walks through the garden, or through town together as we talked. The people quickly decided that she was the kindest ruler that they had ever had. So when we went into town on our walks, the people usually waved and smiled, almost like when you see your best friend on the way to the market. Though, they were still respectful of her position as Queen, and they bowed when they said hello. That's what I love best about Arendelle, the people keep perspective, being kind and happy about Elsa, while still treating her with the respect she deserved as their beloved Queen.

Olaf was having a blast in Arendelle. After the first couple of days, the people of Arendelle got used to the walking, talking snowman in their midst. After all, their Queen had impossible ice powers, so why should a living snowman worry them? Elsa though was having some trouble getting used to Olaf. Anna said that since Elsa built him that basically made her his mom! When Elsa regained consciousnesses, Elsa forbade Anna from ever telling Olaf about their conversation. Anna still called Olaf he nephew though. Luckily, Olaf was very _very_ oblivious.

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff were getting closer each day. Kristoff had taken my advice and was getting to know Anna better before asking to be anything more. It seemed like every day he was finding out something else about her that made him love her more. He was getting closer and closer to making the biggest decision of his life. And Kristoff knew it.

Anna was loving the attention she was getting. Elsa was back to running about the castle with her, nor was she above the occasional snowball fight (Just cause your Queen, doesn't mean you can't have fun every once in awhile) Olaf loved to play, he almost never stopped! Then there was Kristoff. Kristoff was spending a-lot more time with her. They were getting to know each-other so well, she felt like she could trust him with anything.

Kristoff knew that it was time. He had talked to me several times and we agreed that it was time we talked to Elsa.

**...**

Elsa was in her bedroom, getting out some of her old drawings of herself and her sister, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called, thinking it was Anna again, asking for the thousandth time if she was sure she hadn't borrowed her winter boots.

Elsa turned around to tell Anna she hadn't and to stop asking her, when she froze. The person in front of her wasn't Anna, it was Kristoff. He had never come to speak to her before.

"Kristoff, what are you doing here?" she winced internally at her bad choice of words.

Kristoff, however, didn't seem to mind. "Elsa, I need to talk to you." he said quietly.

Elsa, curious at the strange behavior from the young mountain man, sat down and gestured for him to do the same. "What is it Kristoff?" Just then, she noticed that I was with him. She seemed to decide that my reason for being here would be explained, so she said nothing.

"I would like to ask you, er, I mean is it OK f, I mean- OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

I put a hand on him arm to silence him. "Elsa, my Queen, Kristoff and I came here tonight to ask you a very important question." I looked over at Kristoff, who seemed to have gotten ahold of himself. I motioned with my head, encouraging him to speak.

"Elsa, I would like to ask you for permission to ask Anna for her hand in marriage" Kristoff

looked down nervously, obviously expecting to be rejected.

Elsa had a look of slight surprise and, I could tell, slight amusement. In truth, she had been expecting this for quite some time. Thus, she knew just what she was going to say.

"Kristoff, are you sure about this? are you sure you want to do this?"

Kristoff looked up at Elsa "I'm sure. Anna is the most wonderful person I've ever met! She's smart funny- There isn't anyone else that I would rather spend my life with."

Elsa and I were surprised by this. (and that didn't happen much anymore) Neither of us had expected such words from Kristoff. We looked at each-otherfor a moment and then looked at him.

"Kristoff, can you wait outside the door for a moment please?" asked Elsa

Kristoff nodded and left the room. I had expected this. Me and Elsa looked at each-other. We had been doing this alot lately. This ordeal had left us closer than before. Sometimes it almost seemed like we could hear each-others thoughts. Thus before she even said it, I knew what her question would be.

"What did you say to him?" asked Elsa, knowing that Kristoff had come to me first.

"I gave him my blessing." I said simply.

Elsa nodded "Kristoff, you can come back in now."

**...**

I was, once again, watching the situation play-out from my room.

Kristoff approached Anna. Her back was turned to him, and she was playing with a little girl. Kristoff smiled when he recognized her. she was Nadia's daughter, Lily. Nadia had taken to bringing her to the castle now that people were allowed back in the gates. Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey Kristoff! Bye Lily!" Anna turned and waved as the little girl ran off, sensing that the two adults should be alone ("Note to self," I had thought "Investigate that later")

"Hey Anna. Can I talk to you?" said Kristoff, nervously.

"We're already talking." Anna pointed out.

"Oh, Right. Sorry." Said Kristoff. There was a long pause, Anna gave Kristoff a 'are-you-going-to -talk?' look.

"Oh, right" Kristoff took a deep breath "Annawillyoumarryme?"

"What!?" Anna said, confused.

"Anna," Kristoff started again "You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and i was wondering, Would you marry me?"

Anna stood there for a moment, shocked. Then, she jumped up, squealed, wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck, and kissed him. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" she spoke as they broke apart a few minutes later, both gasping for breath.

I watched from my room, happy for the young couple. Elsa and me had both given Kristoff our blessing. Now, it looked like Anna had to. Soon we would be preparing for a wedding, and everyone would have reason to celebrate. But, as most things in my life, the events after this didn't exactly go according to plan. Sometimes I seriously think the universe hates me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was okay, I had major writers block with it. It took me FOREVER to finish it. And then there was the spell check, and the rereading, etc. Plus, I don't think that some of the characters liked it very much...<strong>

**Kristoff: No kidding! You made me sound like an idiot! A lovesick idiot!**

**Star: Kiche! Get in here with the Duck Tape! And Kristoff, you were acting like a love-sick idiot!**

**Kristoff: Star! Don't defend her! Hey, Get that crazy wolf away from me! Don't you dare! Get that ****Duck Tape off me! Star!**

**Star: Hey you brought it on yourself! anyway readers, Miss Pack here would like to tell you that ****Reviews make her very happy and speed up the writing process. Since I don't want to go crazy ****anytime soon and I doubt you want me to either, I would suggest you do that before _SOMEONE_ drives me insane!**

**Kristoff: Ha-Ha! take that, I got it off you crazy wolf!**

**Star: (Walks towards him with a frying pan) THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!**

**Kristoff: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs out of room)**

**Please R&R! Those two will kill each-other if I don't get another chappie up soon! Also, if your characters rebel, Duck Tape _ALWAYS_ comes in handy! 'Till the next time, Love ya!**


	9. A New Danger

**Chapter 8**

**Video Diary Star P.O.V.**

"The time had come."

"A storm was brewing. It was somthing none of us had ever expected. I had begun to think that the day would never come. That Anna and Elsa would die without ever knowing the truth, that I would never be able to tell them the truth. But now, now I had a new responsibility, though the mission was the same one I had begun years earlier. Little

did I know that_ this_ one, would take much, much longer..."

* * *

><p><strong>Star P.O.V.<strong>

Something was wrong. I had been having dreams again. They had shown that things were about to change. But every morning when I woke up, I had forgotten the dream, and all I knew was the feeling it gave me. Still, I thought maybe I was just being paranoid, that I was just imagining it. My subconcious, of course, knew I was lying to myself.

Never the less, life went on as usual. Anna and Kristoff's betrothal had been announced, and the preparations were just about finished. The flowers had been chosen, the dress made, and the cake (which was currently staying chill thanks to Elsa) baked. All that was left was for the decorations to be set up, and that was being done in a couple of days. Kristoff and Anna were to be married at the end of the week.

So, of course, that's when it all went wrong.

**...**

The young man rode into Arendelle, terrified. What he had just witnessed was impossible, insane, unthinkable, and frightening. He knew than, anywhere else, nobody would ever believe him. But, after all that had happened in Arendelle just a few short months ago, he felt that at least one person might just take him seriously.

Elsa and I were in her sitting room, going over some important royal documents, when a Nadia came in looking for Elsa.

"Your Highness!" She cried in relief "There is a man here to see you. He said that something impossible is happening along Arendelle's southern border!"

Elsa and I looked at eachother and noded. "Bring him in Nadia." Elsa said calmly

Nadia noded nervously "Yes your Magesty"

Elsa and I looked at eachother, having one of our 'staring conversations' as Anna called them. Both of us were curious as to what this man was here for, but neither of us wanted to speak. Then, Nadia cam back in with the frantic young man.

"MY QUEEN! SOMTHING TERIBLE HAS HAPPENED! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

"Nadia," I said calmly "Leave us."

"What, is your name?" Elsa asked, trying to calm the young man down

"My name is John, your Majesty" John said, calming down slightly

"John," I said quietly "What happened?"

The young man's eye's glazed over, partely from remembering, partialy from fear.

"It was yesterday evening..."

"Me and some of the guy's were going to my house to hang out. All of a sudden, this black smokey fog just comes out of nowhere. At first it didn't seem all that important, but then my friend Jerry touched it. He started running an' screaming further into the smoke, saying that they were gonna get him. Them Tom trys to go after him. The second he touches the smoke, the same thing happens to him. Then Barry has go at it. When he touches the smoke he falls over and curls up into a ball, saying that _'it'_s_'_ happening again, and that that _'they'_ are gonna get him this time."

"Then the rest of us, Me, Phil, and Mark, started running. But the smoke followed us, almost as if it had a mind of it's own! We ran back towards our village to warn the others, but it was to late. The entire village had been over run by this smoke. Then, it gets Phil."

"Phil starts to chase me and Mark, saying that he's gonna kill us this time. It was weird though. Phil looked like he didn't even know who was who. He looked about ready to kill anything that moved. But when one of the other people who had been effected by the smoke passed by, it was like he didn't even see them."

"Me and Mark got out of the village safely. we decided to go to the nearest village for help. we headed to the village just south of ours. But, before we even got there, we heard the screams and saw the smoke."

"We headed back north. we went to a village a little further north than ours, and were just in time to see it be taken over by the smoke madness as well. That's when me and Mark figured out that it was headed north. Straight to the Sea city of Arendelle."

"We knew we had to warn you, Milady, that it was coming. We ran into town, jumped onto the nearest horses, and started to ride this way. The fog got Mark as we were riding out of town, but I escaped. Milady, what are we gonna do? Is this the end of Arendelle?!"

**Elsa P.O.V.**

What John had just told us was terrifying, but Star's reaction was worst.

As he started to tell his story, I noticed Star flinch at the words 'Black Smokey Fog'. Then, as the story went on, she got paler and paler, which probably isn't possible considering she's paler than me. Then, the story ended.

"Thank you for telling us this, John." Star shakily got to her feet "We'll get to work on this immediately."

Star sommoned Nadia back in and had told her to get him acomidations somwhere in Arendelle. Then, she quietly shut the door. I had been silent ever since John finished his story, waiting to hear whatever was exactly going on with Star that made her so upset. Star closed the door, turned around, pressed her back to it, and looked at me. After staring for a few seconds, the shock and disbelief never leaving her face, she fainted.

I jumped up and ran over to her "Nadia, Hanna! Come quickly!" Just then, I noticed how cold Star's skin was.

I wasn't cool like, she's sick though. It was cold like mine, like it had never been warm in her life, but not freezing either. And then another thought hit me. How old was Star exactly? I was told that she was 14 when she first came to work as my companion so she was five years older than me. But when I search back to my first merory of her and conpare, there's no diffrence. In fact though, she doesn't look 14, she look's 16. how had I never noticed this before.

As the maids carried Star back to her room, I called Henry, the Butler, to bring me all the documents he could find about her. As I sat beside her with Anna- who I had told of the Smoke and Star's fainting spell- , waiting for to come to, We decided that it was time for her to come clean.

**Star's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my room, head still spining from the weight of what I had learned this afternoon. It just couldn't be! Then, I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Star,' said Anna gently "Are you alright?"

I was alittle scared by her tone "Yes..." It was like she was trying to ease me into somthing.

"Star," Elsa said quietly "Whats going on. And the truth. We need to know whats happening. If this is as bad as what John said, you can't lie to us anymore."

One look around the room said it all. The open files, the scuff marks on the floor, the half eaten plates of food... they had been looking and now they wanted to know why, what, where, and how. And this time, I was sure that they were ready.

"you have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you the truth. But it's along story. Let's eat and then we'll sit down next to the fireplace like we used to when I told you guys story's. And then, then I'll tell you everything..."

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHH! Cliffhanger! What will Star Tell Anna and Elsa? What secrets of the past will be revealed? And most importantly, What is that Dark Smoky Fog? find out next chapter!<strong>

**_Star:_ Kristoff! Come back here!**

**_Kristoff:_ AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**_Me: _Seriously you guys are still at it?**

**_Star:_ He has to learn to be patient, otherwise none of us will ever get any peace! now if you'll excuse me, I need to teach Kristoff how to do this properly. Oh by the way, R&R readers! We seriously need those comments if we're ever gonna get any peace around here! Good-day Miss Pack. (Turns) Kristoff! Get yourself back here right now!**

**Ok, let's play a little game of: What's Star trying to teach Kristoff how to do! Is it:**

**A. Drive**  
><strong>B. Use A Computer<strong>  
><strong>C. Cook<strong>  
><strong>D. Wash Laundry<strong>

**TTNT!- SilverStarPack**


	10. Smoke, Stories, and Shouting

**Chapter 9**

"It was time."

"A time of true. A time of family. And a time for new hopes. I told them the truth. Everything they would need to know 'till this was all over and done with. And then I made them a promise. A promise to tell them my greatest secret. Which would also reveal my greatest fear..."

**Star P.O.V./Third Person**

Me, Elsa, and Anna sat by the fire. Night had fallen. Elsa and Anna were sitting in-front of me, their backs to the fire. We had all eaten, cleaned up, and got dressed for bed. Too an outsider, the situation would have seemed calm, homelike. It was anything but. I could sense the tension and worry in the two girls before me. but for a normal person, you would have to know them to see it. The slight tension in Elsa's shoulders. Anna's nervous habit of playing with her fingers. It was time to tell them my story.

"That cloud, is fear. Pure fear. Once this Fear had a physical form called Pitch Black. But, Pitch was sealed away a hundred years ago and now That fear just exists as a smoke, infecting people with endless nightmares."

"That Smoke, feeds off of peoples fears. It's angry. For the past 12 years, it's been getting a steady stream of fear from Arendelle. It latched onto Arendelle as a food source. Then, there was a sharp increase in that fear, and that made it happy. It started to come towards Arendelle, so as to be closer to it's food source. But then, the fear stopped coming. The Smoke, not dissuaded the least little bit, continued on it's journey, infecting people with images of their worst fears and fearing off of it. That, is what is happening to Arendelle. The smokey will be here at sunrise the day after tomorrow"

I looked at them again and I didn't need to sense it to know what they were feeling. Elsa and Anna were terrified. They didn't know what to think. A Smoke that forces peoples into their worst nightmare and then feeds off their worst fears?! Then Elsa spoke up, trying to put on a brave face in a seemingly hopeless situation.

"What can we do to stop it?" She said in a shaking voice.

"Elsa' your powers have almost unlimited potential." I said "There is something you can do."

"What?!" Said Elsa eagerly, ready to do anything she can to keep Arendelle from such a fate.

"It's called a Time Lock. It sort of just stops everyone within it. You could literally freeze Arendelle in time, keeping everyone frozen from being effected, and shutting off the clouds influence to the one already effected. That cloud can only live so long after it's food source has been cut off. The only problem, is unfreezing everything."

"What do you mean?" Asked Anna, still looking scared, but determined.

"The Time Lock will put you all in a sort of deep freeze, you won't be conscious of what's going on. With this kind of thing the one who cast the Time Lock can't break it themselves."

"Well why does it have to be broken." Asked Anna, confused.

"Anna, the Time Lock will last Three Hundred years, and everyone under it will be frozen for the whole time. If it isn't broken before Three Hundred years have passed, then everyone who has been frozen will die."

"Well, them you can just go outside the 'Time Lock' and undo it once the Smoke is gone." Said Anna triumphantly.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple my dear" I said. "It has to be a sibling of yours with the same powers as Elsa, that's the only way it will work. You see, this is a blood lock. Only some one of the same blood with the same powers, can break it."

"Well then why did you even bring it up if it can't be done!" said Anna angrily

Elsa started to open her mouth to silence her younger sister, but I stopped her "Elsa, Anna has a point." then I turned to look at Anna "But, Anna doesn't know of everything that has ever gone on within these walls."

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa, before Anna could say something rude

"To answer that question my dear," I said with a small smile "I need to tell you how I came to be here."

**...**

"Twenty-Three years ago, I was walking through the forest a few miles outside of Arendelle, looking for something, though I didn't know what. I had been told that there was something around here that needed my attention. What I found was something I never expected." **(Anna:** Wait a second, Twenty-Three years ago! Wouldn't you have been like, Three? **Me:** I'm not as young as I look. said with a small, tight smile.**)**

"Anyways, as I was walking through the forest, I saw Three horses running down a nearby path. They were carrying a man and two women, one of which was holding a very young boy. The events that followed would change his life forever. His parents were taking him to Grand Pabbi and the rock trolls. He was gifted, like you Elsa. His parents had come to them searching for a 'cure' to his 'illness'. The only way to remove his powers was to erase his memory of them, and anything that would remind him of them. That also meant, however, that everyone who knew of his existence, except the three adults there that night, would have to forget about him. And, that he couldn't keep living with his family. His parents agreed to the 'cure'."

I those words with a little bit of disgust, but not much as to the fact that, what I was going to tell them would change their lives.

"The Boy was sent home with the second woman, to be raised by her and her husband. When you were nine Elsa, I got a job here at the castle. Every day off I got I would go to visit the boy, Jack. That is, until a few years ago." I looked at Elsa and she looked at me. she know of the boy I was speaking about. that said, she didn't know of the boy's secret.

I grabbed their hands "That boy, is your brother."

The girls gasped "How is that possible?!" Anna and Elsa almost screamed at the same time.

"Six years before you were born Elsa" I started calmly "Your parents had a baby boy. They named him Jackson. When he was Four his powers were unlock and he showed them to your parents. They were horrified. They brought him to the rock trolls, suppressed his powers and erased his memories. Then they got the rock trolls to erase the memories of all of Arendelle while they destroyed any mention of your brother in the royal records."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anna demanded

I smiled sadly at her "I wanted to, very badly. But it wasn't the right time. Plus, I didn't want you to hate your parents."

"Why didn't they do that to me?" asked Elsa, both thankful and confused.

"By the time they discovered your powers," I said "It was too deeply imprinted in your body and mind to erase. they didn't have a choice."

"So," said Anna happily "We just go find our brother, unlock his memories, and then cast the Time Lock.? Easy."

"Anna-" I started

Anna put a hand up to stop me and sighed "Let me guess, 'It's not that simple'?"

I nodded "I'm afraid, my dear, it isn't. You see, nine years ago, your brother, Jack, was ice skating with his adopted little sister. The ice started to crack. He saved the little girl, Emma, but he fell in."

Anna groaned in frustration "Great! so he's dead?! Now what are we gonna do!"

"Anna!" reprimed Elsa

"Sorry"

"Actually, he's alive." I said "But nobody knows it."

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa, silencing her sister with a look.

"It was one of my off day when it happened. I brought Emma home and stayed for the funeral. That night, I went back to the pond where it happened. I watch what happened next. You see, your brother powers were never completely gone, just hidden. when he fell in, he subconsciously wrapped himself in his powers and that protected him."

"But what happened?" demanded Anna before her sister could silence her.

"Well, your powers Elsa," I said "Give you a connection to Luna, the woman in the moon. She brought Jack out of the pond and gave him back his powers. She also made him a sort of guardian, to protect the children of the world. The problem is, when he used his powers, because of the suppression, it was to much of a strain on his body and mind. He doesn't remember his life before he woke up when Luna brought him out."

"Whoa Whoa Wait! You mean the man in the moon?" said Anna in disbelief "That's just an old wives tale!"

"Woman in the moon actually. The story has gotten a bit mixed up through the generations. And that's just the thing," I said "It isn't just some story. You see, there are two sisters watching over us all. Luna and Solana. They watch over and protect us, both directly and through the Guardians."

"Guardians?" asked Elsa. This was just too much info!

"People who were chosen to protect the world by Luna and Solana, though, it's Luna who is really in charge of them. Solana has a lot on her plate."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Elsa sceptically

I sighed. This was not something I was ready to tell them. Luna didn't like it either. 'Stay hidden Star. It is not yet time for you to reveal yourself' 'I know Luna. I'll be careful.' I promised her. Now I needed to tell them the last bit.

"I've been taught many things, not all of which I can tell you right now. But I'll make you a deal. Once all of this is over, I tell you the rest, ok? I'll tell you how I know this... and i'll tell you who I am."

"Okay." Said Elsa before her sister could comment "So, what do we do?"

I could tell she had more questions, but unlike Anna, she was willing to wait to find out.

"Well, I think that It would be best if you and Anna stay here in Arendelle. So, I would like to wait 'till you and Anna have completed the Time Lock. Then I'll go and find your brother, I'll make him remember, and I'll bring him home before the Three Hundred years are up."

"All right" Said Elsa "Teach us how to do this, and then leave. We'll stay here and wait for your return, obviously."

I smiled at them. These girls, children whom I had watch grow into young women, were just as wonderful as I had thought they'd be. We were a family and we were going to face this together as such.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient with the updates! For my readers, I'd just like to thank you for being so awesome! And- OH NO! Here comes trouble!<strong>

**Star: KRISTOFFFFFFF! COME BACK HERE!**

**Me: For those of you who guessed as to last chapter question: while Star has been trying to teach Kristoff all of these, the one she is currently dragging him kicking and screaming towards is-**

**Star: (bursts into room) Kristoff! Get back here! Your going to have learn to drive sometime!**

**Me: Star! you ruined it! I was going to say it all cool and stuff and you just ruined it!**

**Star: Sorry Miss Pack! Its just that he's being so IMPOSSIBLE RIGHT NOW! He needs to learn to drive, Not only just because, but so he can help out more, and KRISTOFF WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Me: He's in the closet**

**Kristoff: (bursts out of closet) OH COME ON! Why'd you have to help her!**

**Me: because, 1) I'm getting tired of this and, 2) because I need you two out of here so I can finish this in peace!**

**Star: YOU WERE HELPING HIM!**

**Me: It was the only way to shut him up! Well readers, since I OBVIOUSLY! can't get any peace I'll just shut this off here. oh and, if you want you can vote for what you want Star to teach Kristoff next! (Grins evilly)**

**Kristoff: WHAT! NNNNOOOOO! (runs out of room)**

**Star: KRISTOFF GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: You know the drill, R&R folks! see y'all later!**


	11. Halfway There Yet?

_**A/N: Shout out to Roseline Jones: I'll try to hurry. Also, why do you have a Katana within reach of small children? I'm pretty sure that's a health hazard...  
><strong>__**Anyways.. Enjoy the show!**_

**Chapter 10**

**Video Diary/Star P.O.V.**

"It worked."

"We had cast the Time Lock and it worked. The fate of Arendelle now laid in my hands. I headed towards the docks with my new adoptive sibling. Disguised as her sister, I could get to America without a hitch. Then, of course, more surprises. Why Universe?! Why do you hate me!? (sigh) My only thoughts (Besides the whole 'universe' thing) were 'here we go again'...

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa P.O.V.<strong>

I looked over the courtyard, towards to horizon. Star had departed this morning, saying that it would be easier to leave right away, so as to have more time to prepare. It was sunrise. The Time Lock would be set at Sunset. This was Arendelle's last day for who knew how many years. I could only hope that Star would be alright, and that she would find our Brother.

I smiled a bit at that. Our Brother. If anyone but Star had told me that, I might have thought that they'd gone mad. But Star knew. She knew so many things. She always had. 'How?' I wondered 'How does she know these things? where is she from? what's her true story?' We had always trusted her, that would never change. But that didn't mean we didn't want to know the answer. But that was Ok. For us, we would know in a few short hours. For Star? It could be much much longer...

**_..._**

**Star P.O.V.**

I had gone back too Jack's village, Burgess. There, I found his 'sister' Emma. I told her everything. Including some of the things that I hadn't told the girls. You see, I could sense that this wasn't some quick fix thing. This would take more than a couple months, or even a couple years. This would take generations. Emma would not live to see her Brother again. If she was never gonna see him again, then she deserved to know truth.

Me and Emma boarded the ship that was to set off for America. You see, when Jack had woken up and not know anything, he had gotten so frustrated that he had gone half way around the globe to get away from it. (that's Jack for ya') He had gone to the town (I can't call it a village apparently) of Burgess, named so because it's first inhabitants had been a part of this little craftsman's village.

Emma's Parents had died a few months ago. There was nothing holding her here now. As the sun went down, we looked back and watched Arendelle, knowing what would happen. Knowing that, one of us would never return, and that it would be along time before the other ever would.

_**...**_

**Elsa P.O.V.**

It was time. Star had told me what I needed to do. The townsfolk had been told what would happen. They were settling everything so that it wouldn't be damaged or in the way, and they were all waiting in there homes. they knew that, to us, this would seem like no time had passed, but they just wanted everything together, just in case.

We were all gathered together. Me, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and of course Sven. (Because, of course, the reindeer just had to be there.) I stood facing the balcony staring into the sunset watching until it was barely even visible. Anna walked over and looked at me. I nodded. Anna nervously took out the knife that Star had given us. It was about six inches long, with a curved blade. One of a set of two, it was meant to be held with the tip towards the wielder, backhanded.

Anna carefully slit my left hand, wincing as she did so, and then stepped back next to Kristoff. I turned back towards the window and pause, if only for a second. After all, this might be the last sunset I see for awhile. I took a deep breathe, and held out my hands, palms facing up, like I was waiting for someone to place their's on-top of mine. As I slowly let the breathe out, I released my powers just as Star told me to. When three drops of blood had fallen, it would be done.

I felt it swirl through the air around me and doing just as Star said. As my blood dripped to the floor- ticking off my last seconds- I watched Arendelle quickly covered in snow and ice. The few people who were out quickly became Icy statues. The Lock then started to work on this room, slowly swirling inwards. First Sven and then Olaf were frozen.

Anna and Kristoff put their arms around each-other, Anna gave me an encouraging smile, and then they were frozen too. I turned back towards the sunrise, thinking of what was to come. 'Star be careful' I thought. I glanced down at the three drops of blood on the ground, then looked strait ahead, right where my brother would be when I woke up.

And then every thing went black.

**_..._**

**Star P.O.V.**

Emma and I watched as the time lock took hold of Arendelle. Only a few would remember. When the city was completely frozen, it shimmered out of view. Then, a sort of glow swirled around the heads of everyone on the ship except us. After it disappeared, everyone looked confused for a moment, but then went back to there activities. The confusion was normal. It was due to the resettling of memories. They had forgotten Arendelle. The whole world had.

We looked at each-other sadly. For the next goodness knows how long, we would be the only ones who remembered Arendelle. But now was not a time to be sad. we had a new life to look forward to. We needed to be brave. It would be hard, but we would make it. I hoped.

**_..._**

It was difficult at first.

Emma and I basically had to reinvent our History. Well at least, Emma did. I just had to reinvent my back story, and it wasn't as though I hadn't done that a thousand times before. But it was still a challenge. It takes a while to get settled into your new back story. At first there are a few slip-ups such as talking about something that you saw that happened to happen before you were 'born' or talking about the country you were born in that nobody remembers exists. But, we adapted pretty quickly, and were soon used to our new lives.

We settled in Burgess and built a little house. Well, I built a house, Emma helped. It was y much. At that time, Burgess but not by very much. At that time, Burgess was still a bit rural. There were, of course, the craftsmen and their families. But almost everyone still had at the very least chickens, most a-lot more than that.

It didn't take long for a pretty girl like Emma to get noticed. Me, I made sure I didn't. Soon, Emma had gotten married to a young man named Elliot Bennet. I moved in with them and we told him my secret. He actual took it pretty well. I actually ended up delivering their first child, which actually turned out to be twins, a son named Jason, and a daughter named Jena.

It was strange, now that I think of it. I lived through times that are now taught to sleepy (_or sleeping_) fifth-graders in history lessons. About forty years after Emma and Me arrived, I lived through the Civil War. The America one, that is. (_Luna knows there's been plenty of them_) We were at the very edge of the fighting. It only reached us once, but it was terrifying non-the-less.

Time sped on, Generations passed. I saw Jack a few times, but I always looked away before he noticed me. I never let Emma see him, the strain would have been too much. It was strange, the looks he gave me. Most people could see me, but they didn't notice me. Others would see and notice me, but they would lose interest and look somewhere else after awhile.

But Jack, It was like he was trying to genuinely figure me out. He hadn't worked out that the girls he saw over the years was the same girl, but he was curious. I knew that humans usually don't have white hair naturally. none of the four peoples do. But I was different and he could sense that, even if his glances of me were fleeting.

It was pretty annoying, just to wait. I told Emma that he wasn't here yet, even in the times he was. I felt terrible about it. But now that I look back, I think she knew. She knew it wasn't the right time, and she accepted that the right time wouldn't come in her lifetime. It's a very brave thing to do, to give-up someone you love, even if it's for their own sake.

Eventually, Emma and Elliot passed away. They had been dear friends of mine, and some of only a handful of people in the whole of history that knew my secret. The same secret that had been taught to their children.

When the Bennet children grew-up, most of them moved away. Only their eldest son, Jason, stayed. After his parents died, he took me in and I helped raise his family. Soon, a cycle began. When the Bennet children grew-up, usually all but one of the boys would move away. Then, after he got married, I would move in and we'd tell his new wife. It actually went better that you'd think. Usually.

There were one of two times when the girls would react... badly. There was Sarah, who fainted. Then there was Lily, who wouldn't speak to me for a month. Then, of course, there was Ashley. Now that was scary. But it usually turned out pretty well. Almost of of these girls had been born and raised in Burgess. They had known me for years, and I had been babysitting them for most of their lives.

I think most of the people of Burgess knew about me. They protected me from outsiders. When somebody from the outside came, I would usually get an invitation to do something or another to be somewhere were he wasn't. They didn't know what I was, but they loved me in their own way. They loved how I cared for their children and how I did all these crafts for them, little and big. I was one of them, and they protected their own. Like a pack of wolves. There may be arguments within the pack, but they protected each-other when threatened.

The years flew by quickly. They were more wars _(World War 1, World War 2, Vietnam, etc.)_, more fashion changes _(Hippies, Mods, Punks, Disco...)_and more back stories _(Like, a-lot)_. Every decade, I came up with a new back-story, just in case one of the new family asked questions. It wasn't always easy. Once, I was babysitting with Amber Ebert at the Peterkins, a new family in the community at the time. I slipped up and said that I had loved this song that I knew from the first time I heard it. The only problem was that that song was thirty years old. Amber covered for me though. She said 'yeah, I loved that song when mom show us too.' saving me a difficult explanation.

Soon, It was a new millennium. And that's when things started to heat up.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we've gotten to the end of the beginning. Nice, huh? And it only took like, what? Ten chapters. ...That is sad. Well I guess we'll just go through the drill and get it over with, huh? so...<strong>

**Star: KRISTOFFFFFF!**

**Kristoff: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Star: Come back here!**

**Me: That's it! I'm ending this now!_(Runs out of room)_**

**Me: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TO DOING!?**

**Kristoff: It's her fault! she's the one who wants me to learn to drive!**

**Me: Kristoff we all want you to learn to-**

**Star: MY FAULT! WHY YOU LITTLE- AAAAHHHHHHH! _(Attacks Kristoff)_**

_**(Kristoff screams) *CRASH, BANG***_

**Me: Oh for Luna's sake! _(tries to intervene)_**

***BANG, BUMP* ( Kristoff screams, Author Screams, Silence. Star re-enters the room looking very disheveled)**

**Star: Well readers, Miss Pack is, um, busy at the moment so I'll send you off. remember you need to send a list of reviews to  
><strong>**_1)_help everyone in this house keep their sanity  
><strong>**_2)_ help Miss Pack with her writing  
><strong>**_3)_ give me more Ideas on what I need to teach Kristoff about the modern world next and  
><strong>**_4)_ to send Miss Pack more duck tape.  
><strong>**I really would rather not be taped to the wall, but I know she'll probably Duck Tape me if I leave it out. R&R Happy reading!**


End file.
